The Ultimate Betrayal
by DahliaxBell
Summary: Twist of the original plot;TF141 has been created;including a CIA NCS Agent. They attempt to save the world as it crumbles around them. First COD Fanfic, so please review : Rewritten from original post!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

**Extended Summary: I'm gonna keep this short because I know everyone hates to just read summaries; but, I know, I'm working on my other fic along with this, but I couldn't get this out of my head for the past 4 months. I had a dream about this story (I don't know why), but I had to get it out and write it down before I forgot it. Basically, it's worked into the plot of MW2; General Shepherd calls in the Task Force 141 to a compound that's undisclosed...which includes his daughter, a CIA Agent that's been working on the Makarov case for as long as she's been with the CIA. She is brought into the Task Force, due to her handiwork at gathering Intel, with her field work experience earning her extra points with a member on the Task Force. But, as the missions unfold, and war is brought to the home front, the members of the Task Force begin to question the trust they had in their founder. Now, the Task Force must not only help with the war that's tearing America to shreds, but it may be possible that they may have a traitor within their ranks. (It mainly revolves around Ghost and the O.C. tho...thank u!)**

* * *

"Hurry up, let's get this shit on so we can get to our assignments!" SGT Eric Foley, commanded his two Soldiers, CPL Michael Dunn and PFC Joseph Allen.

The three Soldiers were dressed in their normal Combat Uniforms, with tan ranger berets on their heads. They threw duffel bags onto the helicopter, and hurried into it, buckling in. "SGT Foley, who is this guy we're meeting up with?" CPL Dunn asked.

Foley looked at Dunn, and raised his voice over the loudness of the chopper blades as they were lifted into the air, "The guy's name is LTG Shepherd! Apparently he's putting together a Task Force specifically for some kind of mission!"

Allen and Dunn looked at each other; the two were excited. They were adrenaline driven, which is exactly why they had joined the Army, and fought their way into being a Ranger. The three of them were pulled from their post in Iraq, and were flying towards another post. They knew they would probably end up being redeployed back to the states with this new assignment. They both smiled and bumped fists, "We _are_ the shit, man!" Dunn smiled at Allen.

Captain John MacTavish stepped into the office, followed by two Soldiers of his own; SGT Gary Sanderson and LT Simon Riley. They walked down a metal walled hall, towards the steel double doors in front of them. MacTavish pressed his hand to the scanner. His identity, Captain John MacTavish, British Special Air Service, appeared on the screen. The doors hissed as they split open, allowing the three Soldiers into a large room, with a long table in the middle, boarded by chairs. At the end, was a large flat screen display, with the words, Task Force 141 Briefing Room on the screen. A man at the screen turned; he was wearing a United States Army uniform, with three stars on his chest. "Gentlemen. My name is Lieutenant General Shepherd. Welcome to Task Force 141. Have a seat." He told them.

MacTavish and his two Soldiers sat near the end, noticing three American Soldiers in uniform, and one young woman in a black two piece business suit, sitting near the head chair. "First off, let us introduce ourselves to each other. You will be working together over the next year or so, depending on how long we can complete the missions handed to us." A Soldier passed out manila folders to each of the occupants in their chairs and the General continued, "What you're receiving is information on our main target: Vladimir Makarov."

Each person opened up their folder, studying the information of news clippings and pictures. "I'm sure you know him, Brits. He was the lieutenant of Zhakaev." Shepherd looked at MacTavish.

MacTavish grunted as he placed the manila folder onto the table in front of him. He whispered into Riley's ear, "Looks like we're in for it now, Ghost."

Riley, who usually had worn a skull printed baklava covering his face, did not wear it today. He closed the folder, and his green eyes moved up to look at MacTavish, "Fun."

"This is why I've put this Task Force together. You all have had outstanding reputations from your commanders when it comes to combat, stealth, and ensuring the mission gets done." Shepherd sat at the chair at the head of the table. "Get to know each other folks, because you're going to need to trust each other like you've never trusted anyone before. Some of you may end up not coming home, some of you may end up wounded. But, with the risk of Makarov and his plans, you will not be fighting in vain." Shepherd folded his hands, "Now, I've made living arrangements for each of you in a compound not far from this building. You are not to speak of this Task Force to _anyone_ outside of this room. This Task Force is deemed classified."

"Sir, what do we need the girl for?" Riley spoke up.

The young woman stood, and placed her hands onto the table, "Gentlemen, I know none of you have worked with women before. But, I assure you, I am _the_ best at what I do. I have just about the exact same level of combat skills each of you have; probably more. I've done plenty of field work, and killed a lot of people in the process." She grinned as she stood up straight, ensuring she looked at each of the occupants in the chair, including the General, "I also specialize in weapons, ordinance, as well as technology. I'm not the helpless woman you _think_ I am."

She turned, and walked towards the large flat screen, pressing a button. The words disappeared, allowing a picture of Makarov to appear on the screen, "None of you seem to understand the severity of this situation. This one man does not flinch at torture or genocide. He works for himself," She turned to the table, "He's planning to cause World War III."

"And how do you know this?" MacTavish asked her.

"I'm a Special Agent with the CIA. I've been working on this for quite some time. I've even followed your work, Captain MacTavish," She grinned slightly, "Or shall I say _Soap_?"

MacTavish and Riley looked at each other. "Questions?" She asked.

* * *

Riley placed the ear protection headphones over his ears, and grabbed his desert eagle. He made sure it wasn't loaded, and grabbed a few full magazines. He walked into the indoor range, hearing muffled shots from a shooter next to where he planted his things. He peeked over the small cubicle wall, and looked to see the young woman shooting at a paper target of the upper body. She finally stopped, taking the empty magazine out of her pistol. He looked up at the target quickly, noticing what seemed to be a big hole in the center of the head. "Who pissed _you_ off?" He asked, taking advantage of the quiet in the range.

She turned her head quickly out of surprise, to see who had spoken. "Shit, you scared me!" She snapped.

"Pfft!" Riley huffed, "Scared _you_? Look at that _target_!" He grinned. He watched her place the pistol down onto the stand in front of her, and she turned looking at him. He couldn't help but notice her brown eyes looking up to him with a hint of warmth to them. "We never got to introduce ourselves," He grinned slightly, holding out his hand, "Simon. Simon Riley," He introduced.

She shook his hand, "I know, Simon _Ghost_ Riley, right?" She grinned. He almost looked shocked for a moment before she introduced herself, "Anna."

She let go of his hand, and turned grabbing her magazine, loading her weapon. She turned to the target, and fired, emptying her magazine all into the chest area. Anna sighed heavily, as she took the magazine out. Riley stood behind her, staring. She slightly turned her head to him, "What?"

"I've just never seen a woman shoot like that." He smiled. It was almost a turn on. Simon had been so entangled within the SAS that he hadn't really had time for dating. He never found a woman that really caused him to pay attention. But, this one was a little different.

"Yeah, well, it's hard _not_ to shoot like that when your father pressured you your whole life, and the CIA slamming your back constantly." She placed another magazine into the weapon, and pointed at the target. She emptied the magazine, making the hole in the head bigger.

She pressed the button next to her on the wall, and the target pulled towards her. She ripped it off, but before she did, Riley noticed the words, _Worst Enemy_ written at the top. She grabbed her magazines, weapon, and target, and turned to leave. But, she ran into Riley, who looked down at her with a smile on his face, "Listen, the guys are all going out to the bar tonight, just to chat and get to know each other. You want to come?"

Anna stared up at him, and smiled. He was cute in a boyish kind of way; she couldn't really imagine him going through the vigorous missions that the SAS was known for these days. His accent made him look even better; but his build of a _tough guy_ got Anna staring a little bit. When she realized she stared a little too long, she looked up at him, and agreed, "Sure. Just come by my room and get me." She dodged around him, walking away.

Riley watched her leave. She was definitely a good shooter, he could see that. He also started to notice how independent she seemed. Almost _angry_ independent. He turned, getting his weapon and target ready for shooting practice. He had hoped that working with a woman would _not_ backfire on him, or the others.

* * *

**AN-Just wanted to let u guys know that this is a more in-depth version of the original story; and a twist, as you can see. Anna does play a part in MY story; remember, it's just MY fanfic; so don't get your panties in a twist if you get upset that a chick is in the story...you'll see why soon enough anyway...but I LOVE Ghost, and his mysterious personality, because it was so workable to making a full on fledged character...loved it. Thank u! And please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

"Alright, alright!" Dunn poured whiskey into the shot glasses on the round table with excitement.

"Easy, Dunn!" Foley grinned, as he grabbed his shot glass.

The bar was crowded tonight, with people on the dance floor, dancing to the music blasting within the bar. MacTavish, Sanderson, Foley, Dunn, and Allen were sitting at the table drinking shots of whiskey, dressed in normal civilian clothes. "So," MacTavish began, "_Roach_ decided to run towards the _targets_ and slams right into the pole!" He laughed.

The others around the table laughed with him, poking fun at Sanderson for his mishap during a training run. Riley opened the door to the bar, and allowed Anna to walk in before him. The two walked towards the table, "Ohhhh! Look who shows up!" The guys crooned.

"Great, they're already wasted." Anna muttered.

"Wow, Ghost, didn't realize you'd get the girl so fast! Isn't that supposed to happen at the _end_ of the story?" Sanderson laughed.

The two sat in two empty chairs, and ordered drinks from the waitress that came around to take their order. "He came and got me, okay? Take it easy with rumor control, guys." Anna sighed.

"So, _Anna_." MacTavish said, holding a refilled glass of whiskey to his lips, "What's _your_ background?"

"Yeah, I'm not so sure I wanna work with a woman," Dunn spoke up, and immediately held out his hands in defense towards Anna, "No offense."

"None taken. I've run into bigots before," She slightly snapped at them as she grabbed her drink from the waitress. She took a drink, and realized the table was silent, all of them staring at her. They were waiting for an answer. She placed her glass to the table, and looked at them, "Okay, if you must know, I've been working for the CIA for almost 8 years," She cleared her throat, looking at her glass, "I've done a lot of missions. Some things I'm not so proud of, but," She looked up at them finally, before taking a drink she told them, "I got the _job done_."

MacTavish's eyes moved from Riley to Anna, and then back to Riley again. He grinned slightly, "So, you're just as good as us when it comes to fighting?" He asked her.

Anna nodded, "Like I said, _Soap_. I'm not the defenseless damsel in distress you all think I am."

* * *

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one, Roach. Afghanistan is one place you do _not_ want to be. The place just sucks." Dunn said to Roach, before he took a drink out of his beer.

"It's the _heat_!" Allen said, his speech almost slurred.

Foley looked into his beer mug, "Were we supposed to be in a meeting tomorrow?"

"Shepherd said tomorrow we have off. He knew we were going to be getting _pissed_ tonight, so he's giving us a recovery day. The day after, that's when shit begins to hit the fan," Riley said.

Anna hiccupped, as she put her drink down. Riley looked at her, smiling. "I think I've had my limit," She giggled.

MacTavish leaned towards her from across the table, "Then stop drinking, lass!" He told her.

"Hey! I don't need you telling me what to do, you, you-" She stopped, and hiccupped, "Ah the hell with you," She swung her hand down.

MacTavish grinned. Anna stood up slowly, "Well, boys, I think I will be heading back to my room." She announced, "I will see you guys the day after tomorrow?"

"Ghost," MacTavish began.

Riley already knew what he was going to ask. He turned to Anna, standing next to her, "Why don't I walk you back?" He asked her.

Anna shook her head, "No, I'll be fine, really." She then turned, brushing her hands through her long dark brown hair, and straightened her red shirt. Riley looked at the guys at the table, "See you all later," He told them.

He followed after Anna anyway.

Anna looked behind her, seeing Riley run after her. He finally caught up to her, walking alongside of her, "You must think we're _stupid_ to let you walk by yourself. Regardless of whether or not you can defend yourself, Anna." Riley grinned.

Anna looked up at him and smiled, "Well thanks anyway," She sighed.

He cleared his throat, and stepped closer towards her as they walked. "So, you don't say much about yourself." He began.

Anna stared forward, as she walked alongside of Riley, "There's really nothing to tell. I was born, grew up, and I joined the CIA. End of story."

He looked down at her, "You're sounding like it's a huge secret."

She stopped abruptly, staring up at him with fire in her brown eyes, "Why do you want to know?" She snapped.

Riley held his hands up in defense, "Whoa, I'm just trying to make conversation, here."

Anna clenched her fists, "Well, I'm not that interesting of a person. I don't have that much of an interesting background, and I'd rather keep it that way. I'm here because I was asked to be here." She told him, "And," She breathed heavily, and stepped closer to him, whispering, "I know a lot about Makarov that could really help this task force. I just need to get to him and his Intel before it's too late." She told him.

Riley looked down at her, almost entranced by her ferocity. He decided to lighten her mood, and held his hand up like a claw, and mocked the hissing of a cat at her. Anna sighed in slight frustration, and continued walking. Riley hurried and followed her, "You need to lighten up!"

Anna swung around, "_I_ need to lighten up? You were the ones walking around like big and bad macho men, acting like you're untouchable!" She turned back around, with Riley following after her, as she continued walking, "_You_ need to lighten up, you jerk!"

Riley's mouth nearly dropped, as he grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face him, "_I'm_ the jerk?"

Anna looked up at him, "_All_ of you!" She snapped, "_What do we need the girl for_?" She mocked him.

Riley almost wanted to laugh, seeing her get fired up. He knew most of it was the alcohol talking, but he still found it amusing. And again, almost a turn on. She had a lot of feistiness in her, he'd give her that. "_I'll _show you what for!" She growled.

Before he could react, she twisted the hand that held her arm so fast, and somehow he landed onto the ground, face down, with her knee in his back and his arms locked behind him in her grip. "Anna?" He said, trying to calm himself.

She finally stood up, letting him stand. He stood up, dusting himself off, and looked down at her. They stared at each other for quite some time. She had to admit; he was pretty good looking. Plus, with the fact that he was a part of an elite force. Anna fed off adrenaline, and was attracted to other people that were the same way. She'd dated a few guys, however she knew she intimidated them. But, she could very well see that Riley was not intimidated. "Very well," He muttered.

He touched her shoulder and she almost got him again, but he was faster and prepared this time. He maneuvered, grabbing both arms, holding them behind her back, and pressing her back against him, restraining her. "But _not fast enough_." He grinned into her ear.

He let her go, and she turned to face him. "I can take care of myself, _Ghost_." She retorted.

He nodded at her, "I know, Anna. I know."

They stared at each other for a few more moments, and finally, Riley began to walk towards the compound, with Anna hesitantly following. Soon, they walked side by side. Anna had so much anger built up in her, that she couldn't release it. She knew she had to keep a harsh fact a secret; she was General Shepherd's estranged daughter. She _hated_ her dad, but loved her job. She knew she had to keep her feelings down, and focus on getting her target.

After a few moments of silence, Anna finally cleared her throat, "You know, I've done so much work in the CIA on this guy. I get an order from my boss telling me I've been temporarily reassigned to this Task Force to be the Intel Specialist on Makarov." She sighed and continued, "Growing up, I had been placed in a boarding school because my dad was so ashamed he didn't get a son he could turn into some _super Soldier_. I grew up wanting to be different, but, I got tangled up into this kind of work anyway, and here I am, being the _super Soldier_ my dad probably thinks I can be. _Bullshit_." She muttered.

Riley almost felt sorry for her. He had a harsh past himself, that caused him to be as guarded as possible when it came to talking about memories. He felt a sort of link with her as she opened up slightly to him. They finally reached her room. He rubbed her back, "Hey, don't worry. You can trust me." The words just blurted out of his mouth. He's never told that to anyone but his fellow SAS guys before.

Anna slightly smiled up at him. "Thanks Riley. I really appreciate everything, and thanks for listening to me gripe about pathetic shit." She told him.

He put his arm to his side, and shrugged, "What else did you want me to do, huh?" He smiled.

They finally reached Anna's room doorstep. She fiddled with her keys, and straightened her shoulders, "Thanks for walking me back, Riley." She told him.

He looked up at her, and smiled slightly, "You're welcome."

They stared at each other for a moment, and she finally turned to unlock her door. "Good night," She smiled before going into her room.

She didn't give him the chance to respond. He stood on her doorstep, staring at her now closed front door. He sighed heavily, and turned, walking away, "Good night," He muttered.

* * *

MacTavish and Foley stared at the screen in front of them. Images and plans floated around the screen as Shepherd briefed them, "We were able to retrieve the module, but, I'm going to pull one of the guys to be reassigned on a mission effective immediately. MacTavish, you will assume combat command of the team."

"Roger, sir." MacTavish straightened up at his new assignment.

Shepherd stared at the screen for a moment, and then turned to Foley. "Bring me PFC Allen. Tell him to report to this room immediately, and ensure he's alone. This is an undercover mission for him." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Foley grabbed his cell phone and dialed for Allen.

* * *

Allen placed his hand onto the scanner, and watched his ID populate onto the screen: PFC Joseph Allen; United States Army Ranger; Task Force 141. The doors hissed open, and he walked into the conference room to General Shepherd's side, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

Shepherd made sure no one else was in the room when he turned from the screen in front of him. He then looked at Allen. "Got a special assignment for you, son. You'll be reporting to a secure location near the Caucasus mountains." He turned, picking up a folder, and handing it to Allen, "This assignment's cost me a lot to get you in. You'll be undercover as Alexei Bordin, an associate for Makarov."

Allen looked through the folder in his hands, and looked up at Shepherd, "Anything you need me to do in particular sir?" He asked.

Shepherd crossed his arms across his chest, and looked at him, with his brow furrowing, "It's going to cost you a piece of yourself. Your assignment details are enclosed in that folder. You report immediately." Allen gulped, as Shepherd continued, "I have high expectations for you, son. Just debrief me when you complete your assignment."

Allen nodded, closed the folder, and stood at attention. He saluted the General, who returned his salute, "Dismissed." Allen turned on his heel, and began to walk towards the door, "Oh, and PFC Allen," General Shepherd called out. Allen turned and Shepherd lifted up his hand, "Good luck to you."

"Thank you, sir." Allen then turned, leaving the room.

Once the doors closed, Shepherd looked up at the screen, staring at it intently, with Makarov's CIA file on display. "Almost got you, you son of a bitch." Shepherd snapped.

* * *

**AN- I kinda felt that it needed to be rewritten, because things had moved way too fast for realism. So, I decided to let reality sink in, and go with the flow (regarding relationships)...but, so you don't get it twisted, I have run into some Spec Ops guys and they are rather nice...well to me at least :) There are some that are still "human"...but they _do_ work with the NCS, as well as other Spec Ops branches...thank u for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

MacTavish placed some weights onto the bar, and stood over Riley. "A few more reps, mate." He coached.

Riley lifted the bar, and began his weight lifting. MacTavish helped him place it back onto the rack, and Riley sat up. Sanderson stood in front of him and smirked, "So, what happened last night?"

Riley rolled his eyes and got off the bench, "Nothing. I walked her back to her room and made sure she was alright."

He turned and noticed MacTavish watching him intently, "I'm only telling you this, because you're a good friend. But don't let any distractions come through, mate. Now is not the time. I mean, she seems like a good lass, but there's always a time for everything." He advised.

"I get it." Riley threw a towel over his shoulder, and looked up.

MacTavish continued with helping Sanderson on his repetitions. Across from him, looking out towards the ceiling to floor window, Anna ran on the treadmill. Riley watched her exercising, hearing nothing of what MacTavish or Sanderson were talking about. "Hey!" He snapped out of it as he felt a slap on his arm.

He turned and saw Sanderson staring at him with a smirk, "You in there?" He grinned.

He nodded at his friends, "Yeah, fine, mate." Riley sighed. They each looked up, and saw Anna walking by, sweating from her workout as she drank out of a water bottle. "Hey guys!" She said, as she walked past them.

The three watched her walk by. Finally, MacTavish shook his head slightly, as he looked to the other two Soldiers next to him. "No distractions, huh?" MacTavish muttered.

Riley and Sanderson stared after her until she left the gym area, "Man, this is gonna be hard," Sanderson griped as he turned back to his workout.

* * *

"That's bullshit!" Dunn screamed out at the television screen.

Foley, Dunn, Sanderson, and MacTavish sat around the television screen, watching a Rugby game. "Come on, mate! Get the bloody ball!" MacTavish growled.

Foley attempted to understand the game, but all in all, it looked extremely interesting. Slamming into each other, doing tackles, all with no padding. Except for a mouth piece and a cup. The sport seemed pretty rough. He sipped out of the beer MacTavish had provided. He knew Dunn had already loved the sport, considering how much of an adrenaline junkie Dunn was. Riley walked into the room, taking an empty lounge chair near the cooler. He opened it, grabbing a beer, "What's the score?" He asked.

"Bullshit, that's the score!" Dunn growled.

Sanderson let out a laugh. "So, how is this whole female working with us thing going to work out?" Dunn asked, looking at MacTavish.

"Dunno, mate. We take the missions as they come. But if they include _all_ of us, we'll jump over that bridge when we get there. Women are used in covert a lot more now," MacTavish answered.

"What the hell _does_ an Operations officer do?" Sanderson asked.

"She's a field agent. She's probably done some espionage or some shit," Foley answered.

"God, that is _so_ hot." Dunn muttered to himself, before taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

MacTavish and Shepherd looked up as the doors hissed open, allowing Anna to walk into the room. The others were already there, waiting, minus PFC Allen. "Good for you to join us," Shepherd sniped at her.

Anna ignored him as she sat in an empty seat next to Riley. Her long brown hair was pulled back and wrapped tightly into a bun; she was wearing snug fitting black pants, and a matching black shirt, with combat boots on her feet. Riley wore tan cargo pants, and a black long sleeved sweater, with combat boots on his feet. Sanderson and MacTavish were dressed in something similar, except for MacTavish wearing a black t-shirt. Foley and Dunn wore their Army uniforms. "Shall we start?" Shepherd retorted.

Anna looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, "_Go ahead_!" She hissed.

She noticed the others glancing at her attitude towards the General. Anna cleared her throat, as Shepherd's eyes narrowed at her. He then turned to the screen behind him, "I've reassigned PFC Allen on a classified mission. But, for you all, our next assignment is pending the outcome of his mission." He looked at MacTavish, who sat near the head of the table, "Take the team, and make sure they stay near the compound. I should be receiving word from PFC Allen once he debriefs me."

"Yes sir." MacTavish said, before the General walked out of the room.

Anna watched him intently. He was her father, and he has not spoken to her directly except to bark out orders, her whole life. She knew he was a man that was swallowed up in his own power, and he had stepped on numerous people to get his rank. He had left her mother, while she was in school, with almost nothing to her name. He had refused to pay her support after the divorce. She remembered how they constantly argued when she was little, and how he was never close to her, or even attempted at it. The anger began to boil inside of her as he walked out of the room, but immediately subsided when MacTavish placed his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, lass."

She stood up, and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Sir, we have no details of what had happened, but the Russians are _pissed_!" The Soldier on the video conference on the screen had said.

"Hold one," Shepherd said. He placed his hands on the railing in front of him, muttering to himself, "Damn, that quick? What the hell," He looked up at the screen, "Keep me informed. I'll be giving the Task Force a new assignment."

"Roger, sir." The screen then went blank. Shepherd turned to the table, looking at the team before him. "Shit has officially hit the fan." He announced.

"What happened, sir?" Foley asked.

"It looks as if our plan backfired." Shepherd began, "PFC Allen is now deceased."

Dunn stood up out of his seat, "What? What do you mean?" He panicked.

Allen and Dunn had become fast friends since Allen had come to the Ranger Battalion. Foley gently pushed Dunn back into his seat, "Keep your head in the game, CPL Dunn." He told him.

"PFC Allen was reassigned undercover in Russia. It seems as though Makarov had massacred hundreds of civilians in an Airport in Moscow." Shepherd had stated.

"What did he mean that Russia would be pissed, though?" Anna asked. "What does PFC Allen have to do with that?"

Shepherd looked at her, "He was undercover as an associate for Makarov. That was his assignment, but it was to be able to assassinate Makarov and provide Intel to us. But, Makarov knew about Allen's true identity," His sentence was finished by Anna.

"And he left the body of Allen at the front door. So," The reality dawned on Anna, as well as the rest of the team, "Russia wants the head of America on a silver platter, thinking _we're_ responsible?" She snapped. She stood slowly, "Who in the _hell_ ordered that mission?" Anna shook her head at Shepherd, "It was you, wasn't it? _You_ ordered that mission."

MacTavish stood up, "Stand down, Anna!"

Shepherd and Anna stared at each other, almost challenging each other. She finally sat in her seat, and Shepherd turned to the screen, as it showed a picture of a young man, and a global image of South America. "Your next mission is to obtain the supplier for this monstrosity and bring him here; _alive_." Shepherd said.

"Because our credibility died with Allen." MacTavish stated.

"Right. So, we go after the one who knows it was _Makarov_ that was the mastermind behind this." Shepherd rubbed his chin in thought, and then turned to the team. "You will all be flown to Rio de Janeiro; his name is Alejandro Rojas." He looked at MacTavish, "You know him as, Alex the Red."

"Roger, sir. We'll move out immediately." MacTavish said, as he stood up.

Shepherd handed MacTavish a folder, "Details are inside. The Air Force is prepping an MC2A to take you."

Shepherd narrowed his eyes at Anna, before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

**AN- Don't worry, I know it starts out slow, but it's gettin' there; I've kinda taken the original plot, and sorta made my own version based on what I thought of...separated from the game...but thank u for reading, please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

Dunn stared at the empty seat in front of him; one that PFC Allen would have sat in, had he been alive. They were flying on an Air force MC2A, towards their location for their next given mission in Rio de Janeiro. The seat became occupied as "Roach" Sanderson sat across from him, handing him a Gatorade. Dunn took the bottled drink, and placed it in his lap. "We were supposed to go huntin' together when we got done with this whole thing." Dunn muttered.

Roach knew what it was like to lose a friend due to combat. He adjusted his shirt collar, thinking of what to say to console at the loss of their teammate; especially because his death was suddenly short after the creation of the team. "Somethin' just doesn't seem right," Dunn shook his head, bending forward in his seat to get his vest ready. "Allen would have done the right thing. He would have taken the shot before even becoming involved in something that crazy." Dunn told Roach.

"I know, mate. And believe me, I want to get to the bottom of this just as bad as you do," Roach began as Dunn looked up at him, "But I don't think Allen wants us, especially you, to get swallowed up in this." He leaned forward, with a mischievous smirk on his face, "We'll find the bloody bastard and rip his fuckin' head off."

The corner of Dunn's mouth turned upward in a slight smirk. He looked at the hand Roach held out in front of him, and grabbed onto it in agreement, "Let's kick some ass." Dunn agreed.

* * *

"So, with Nikolai and Williams back here in Command Control, the rest of us will head down in the streets, and play off as an escort to drive Rojas' associate. He'll get us to Rojas." MacTavish said, as he and the others on the team hovered over a map that was displayed on the screen in the middle of them.

"Drop off point will be here," Anna pointed to a section on the map, and then pushed her finger to another area, "And here in this favela, according to the Intel we have provided by Nikolai, is where most of the Militia under Rojas' command hang out at," She looked up at the other team members, "You all have to look as inconspicuous as possible, boys. You're dealing with some serious drug and arms dealers." She looked at Riley, who was wearing his skull printed baklava over his face, with sunglasses covering his eyes, "You sit in the back of the car so you're not seen, since you insist on wearing that." She smirked.

She could see him wink at her from under his shades. She then looked at Foley, "You will be in the passenger's seat. We have a driver already at the drop off point, ready to take you. You and MacTavish will wait for the lead van provided with paramilitary agents from the CIA, to pick up Rojas' associate, and to make sure everything goes smoothly. Remember," Anna then stood upright, letting the team look at the screened table in the center display the map and a picture of their target, "There are civilians all around this area and in the Favela. Last thing we need, is for another mishap that will cause yet another country to get pissed off. We've already got Russia wanting to kick our asses, we don't need Brazil."

MacTavish passed out clear earpieces, "This will keep us in constant contact with each other, and to Williams and Nikolai," Roach took two earpieces for him and Dunn from MacTavish.

"I'll be in constant contact and surveillance with you to provide the best information I can if things go haywire down there. I'll need to know your status so we can give off the rendezvous point." Anna said.

"Alright, we'll be ready to land!" Nikolai announced from the cockpit doorway.

"Get ready, mates. Stay frosty," MacTavish ordered, as he clipped his vest in place.

The others followed, and Anna braced as they landed. The plane finally hit the ground with a smooth landing. Riley turned, looking back at Anna from the doorway. He saw her fitting the earpiece into her ear. She turned her head to look at him, and smiled. He waved his hand up slightly, and she nodded to him. As he exited, Anna turned back towards the command center with a smile on her face. "Bravo Six to Angel One with coms check," Anna heard Soap's voice through her earpiece.

She adjusted the short microphone to be as close to her cheek as possible, as she spoke, "Angel One to Bravo Six, reading Lima Charlie."

"Ghost to Angel One with coms check."

She instinctively smiled at the sound of Riley's voice, "Angel One to Ghost, reading Lima Charlie."

* * *

Ghost smiled under his baklava; he was able to hear a smile in her voice as she responded to his check. He heard the others do their coms check with Anna, and he quickly remarked, "Just keep an eye on how bloody wonderful I do on this mission, Angel One." He grinned.

* * *

Anna rolled her eyes at what Riley had told her, smiling, "Just get the mission complete, and cut the chatter, Ghost. Angel One out."

She typed into a keyboard in front of her, and looked up at the screen, that tracked the team's movements, as well as satellite feed of the surrounding areas they moved into. She could feel a stare, and she turned to her side, seeing Nikolai staring at her with curiosity. "What?" She snapped.

He shook his head, adjusting his earpiece, "Nothing."

Nikolai wasn't stupid; he knew the SAS team from other missions they had done together, and that was a different tone of voice that Riley was using. He had also had a history with Anna, as they both worked together, with him as an informant to the CIA regarding Zakhaev and now Makarov. He knew that Soap would never approve of Riley and Anna flirting with each other during this time, considering how serious he took their mission readiness. But, he had a feeling it would get quite entertaining as it moved on.

Anna watched the screen in front of her, keeping an eye on the vans the Task Force members were placed in.

* * *

"Bravo Six to Angel One, we've reached the pickup point. Waiting for package to be delivered," Soap discreetly said, only loud enough for the small microphone of his communication piece to pick it up.

"Roger, reading you Lima Charlie." He heard Anna respond.

The vans pulled up to the curb of a hotel, and two undercover CIA Agents dressed as militia men, stepped out of the first van. A young man, that looked to be in his early 20's, stepped out of the hotel, holding his hands up in defense, showing he was unarmed. He looked as if he was going to allow himself to be escorted into the van, however, before the two agents could react, the man took one of the Agent's pistols, and shot them both. He then turned to the van the team had been in, and pointed his gun, "Get down!" Soap screamed.

The driver acted a second too late, as he was shot. The others ducked for cover. Chaos began to ensue the minute the first shot had fired. Soon, civilians ran in the streets, running for cover. As the shots died down, Soap did a quick look-over, to see that only the driver and two agents had perished. "Shit! Bravo Six to Angel One, change of plans! Looks as if the package was tainted. Our driver's out, and we're proceeding on foot, over!" He screamed into his microphone over the screaming in the streets.

"Roger that, Bravo Six. I'm tracking him heading into an alley northwest of your location!" Anna said.

The team rushed out of the vehicle, ensuring their weapons were ready to shoot, as they chased after the escaping target. They dodged screaming civilians, as they headed towards the alley entrance. "There he is!" Ghost pointed.

"Take him down! We need him alive!" Soap ordered.

"On it!" Roach answered, as he pulled up his weapon. He took aim at the target's legs, making sure he had a clean shot, and fired. The escapee fell to the ground, grabbing the bottom of one of his legs.

They all ran towards him, grabbing onto him. "Looks like we'll just have to get the information out of him ourselves, Angel One." Soap stated.

"Do whatever it takes, just make sure he's willing to lead you to Rojas," Anna stated. She paused, and added, "Oh, and Bravo Six?"

"Yeah?"

"Make sure you don't kill him _in_ the process." Anna finished.

"Read you Lima Charlie, Angel One," Soap grinned. He looked around, seeing an old garage nearby. He pointed, "Perfect." He then looked at Ghost, "Get me a car battery with jumper cables." He grinned. He then jerked the suspect towards him, "We're going to have a chat, you slippery little bastard!" He growled.

* * *

Anna watched over the satellite feed, watching the team haul the target into a garage. She typed onto her keyboard, and looked up, as the screen split, the other half giving her feed of the favela, "Where are you, you asshole?" She muttered.

She winced as she heard what sounded like electrocution and a man attempting to scream in pain. She could hear Soap asking him questions, him sounding like he was going to refuse to answer, and then more electric shocking, followed by muffled screaming. "Didn't realize they were that good," Anna grinned at Nikolai.

"Dah, they're the best, Miss Anna. I've worked with them for years now," He agreed, as he watched the satellite feed.

She noticed his facial features begin to darken at the screen, and she turned to see what had caused his expression to change. "Shit," She muttered. "Bravo Six, this is Angel One, we're seeing some activity start up in the Favela. Looks like your guy caused more of a scene than we expected."

"Just give me one more second, Angel One," Soap answered her.

She waited, almost tapping her fingers. She watched the screen, seeing a few armed men walking through the favela towards their direction from the feed of the Favela, "Bravo Six, I'm tracking a few armed men heading your way from the north. I suggest you either quiet your friend, or you get the hell out of there," Anna warned.

"Don't worry, we got Rojas' location. We're heading out," She then heard a gunshot from one of the pistols, silenced by a silencer attachment, "Now." Soap finished.

"Piece of shit," She heard Dunn mutter over his comm. Anna knew it had to have been Dunn that shot him dead. Soap had known that Dunn was more than enraged over the loss of his friend. He let Dunn take the first shot at a piece of the bigger picture.

"They're coming in from the north of your location. Where is Rojas?" Anna asked.

"He's within their headquarters located on the eastside of the Favela. With the scene going on down here, I'm sure he's fixin' to head out!" Foley said.

"We'll meet on the eastside. We're taking the Chinook. We'll keep in contact over the comms, Bravo Six, and let us know when you have a hold of Rojas so we can send a pickup." Anna said.

* * *

"Got it," Soap then looked at the team, "Check your ammo. Stay frosty, and let's get moving!" He told them.

"Let's do this," Ghost said.

They all headed towards where Anna had said the few militia was coming from. With their weapons at the ready position, pointing to the ground, as they ran, they dodged screaming civilians that were in a panic, ducking for cover. "I have eyes on targets!" Roach called out.

"Remember, no civilian casualties!" Soap ordered. "Engage the targets!"

Shots rang out, as the militia fired their weapons. "I can't get a clear view!" Foley growled. He saw an opening to one of the shooters, and he took his chance. The shooter fell, dropping his weapon, as the bullet landed in the middle of his forehead.

"Good kill," Dunn said through his comm.

There was a clear enough opening, as the team split, finding cover behind dumpsters. "Get a stun grenade down there!" Soap ordered.

Foley grabbed a stun grenade out of his vest, pulled the pin, and tossed it towards the shooters. After they heard it go off, they looked, seeing that it had worked, the three remaining shooters dazed from the effect. The team pulled out of their positions, shooting at the militia, and stopped once the militia went down. "Go, go! Head towards the Favela!" Soap ordered.

They all ran down the street, weaving in and out of the chaotic scene.

* * *

Anna held onto the safety railing of the Chinook, as it flew over the city towards the rendezvous point they all agreed on. She looked down towards the city, seeing the civilians run like mad, ducking for cover from the gun fighting going on as the team broke their way through. "Not there yet, Nikolai!" She called through her comm.

"What do you expect me to do, Miss Anna?" He asked her.

"Avoid the area for the time being! You never know if they've got RPG's or any other anti-aircraft artillery!" Anna told him.

The Chinook circled away from the Favela, staying clear of the militia that began to gather towards the rooftops.

* * *

Dunn and Roach flew behind a wall, as the gunfire continued. "Stay focused, mate! Don't let it get to you!" Roach told him.

Dunn tried to catch his breath, and nodded. "Roach! I have eyes on Rojas! He's heading your way! Stop him before he gets away!" They heard Soap over the comms.

"Roger!" Roach answered.

Him and Dunn made sure the gunfire was cleared around them, and ran out to catch their target.

* * *

Soap loaded another magazine into his weapon, as Ghost and Foley shot at the militia. He turned his head, noticing Rojas running past them, and turned into an alleyway away from Roach and Dunn's position. "Shit!" He snapped. "You two cover me! Rojas is heading towards that building! Roach! Dunn! Get back over here, he switched course!"

"On our way!" They heard Dunn answer.

Soap made a break for it, running after Rojas. He chased him into a building, that had a few civilians hiding under their tables, looking at the two in terror. Rojas ran up a flight of wooden stairs, with Soap following after him. He ran into a room, and realized he had nowhere else to run. He frantically looked around the room for an exit, and turned towards the doorway, seeing Soap leap onto him, and they both fell through the window, and landed onto a car roof below. Ghost, Dunn, Foley, and Roach appeared, as Soap rolled off of Rojas, catching his breath. The wind was knocked out of him, and his arm had a few cuts from the fall, and trying to protect Rojas as much as possible. Rojas looked up, seeing barrels of guns pointed at him from the other team members. He then fell unconscious.

Soap rotated his shoulders, and his neck. He spoke into the comm, "Angel One, we secured the package. We're waiting for his pickup."

"Got it. The pickup is already on its way." Anna answered.

* * *

Anna looked out the open hatch in the back, smiling. "Looks like we're about to clear our bad rep, Nikolai!" Anna said into her comm.

"Da, Miss Anna, we'll finally be able to get this taken care of. Don't worry, my friend, we'll get Makarov once and for all." She heard Nikolai tell her.

She sighed heavily in relief. "Pick up has been done. We'll meet you at the pickup zone, Angel One." She heard.

"Roger, Bravo Six!" She answered him back.

* * *

The team followed Soap through the city, dodging the militia, and trying to get to the point they were to be picked up. They stopped in a tight alleyway, hearing the yelling of the militia coming towards them. "Shit!" Foley muttered.

"Get to the roof tops! The Chinook will be able to pick us up easier from there!" Soap ordered.

They ran through the doorway of a building nearest to them, climbing the stairs to the balcony. They jumped off, onto a roof of the building next to them, that was slightly lower than the balcony they were on. They ran, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. They heard the blades of the Chinook. "Soap! We see you, my friend! You'll have to jump!" They heard Nikolai say through the comm.

Soon, they saw the back of the Chinook, open, with Anna holding onto the railing, waiting for them. The team ran towards it, leaping off of the rooftop, towards the loading panel that was off of the back. All of them made the landing perfectly, but Roach slipped, and grabbed onto the rope ladder that was crumbled on the panel in front of him. "Roach!" They all screamed.

"Hang on, buddy!" Dunn called out.

Roach held onto the ladder, and saw Dunn's hand appear over the edge, with him looking down at him. "Grab on!" He screamed.

Roach threw his other hand onto Dunn's arm, and felt Dunn and Soap frantically pulling him up and into the Chinook. "We have to go! We're running low on fuel!" Nikolai said through the comm.

Roach was pulled up, and saw Ghost, Foley, and Anna hanging onto the rope ladder's other end. It wasn't tied down to the aircraft. The loading panel folded closed, and the Chinook took off. They each grabbed a seat, sitting down, trying to catch their breath. "You alright, Roach?" Dunn asked.

Roach nodded, and looked at him, "Thanks, mate."

"No problem. It's what we're supposed to do, right?" Dunn grinned through his breaths.

Ghost stood up, and walked towards the empty seat next to Anna. He sat down, and the two looked at each other. "You can take the baklava off now, Riley." Anna smiled.

He pulled the shades off of his face, and then pulled off the baklava. He pulled out the earpiece, and grinned at her, "Good job on the communication there."

Anna smiled, and looked at him, "Good job yourself."

He stared at her for a few more moments, and leaned his head back. Anna looked across from her, at MacTavish, who stared at her. She couldn't tell his expression, but then he slightly smirked. He nodded to her, as if to tell her _Good job_, and she then did the same. "Take us to the MC2A, so we can get home, Nikolai!" Anna said into her comm.

* * *

**AN - Hope you don't get too messed out for revising the plot; but it's to fit Anna into the story. So...if you could read and review :) Thank u!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

"Good job on the extraction. But we have a major issue," Shepherd began at the beginning of the video conference.

The team was aboard the MC2A giving a report to Shepherd. "What do you mean, sir?" Foley asked.

"I'm uploading the feed to you now. I think it speaks for itself," Shepherd told them, before he disconnected his video call.

Soon, a picture in picture display came on the screen, with paratroopers dropping from the sky into a city, with civilians panicking. The picture zooming into the Soldiers that landed onto the ground, uncovering themselves from the parachutes they landed with. The uniforms were not those of the United States Armed Forces; or Britain's. The Soldiers began opening fire onto the civilians, and joining into a firefight against the United States Armed Forces. Something in the picture caught Anna's eye, "Stop." She called out. The feed paused, and she pointed to a license plate on a vehicle. She touched the screen, and it zoomed in more, "Oh shit." Silence still fell onto the other team members as they came to the harsh realization, "That's a Virginia state license plate." Anna pointed out.

"No way," Dunn finally spoke up in disbelief. "What're we watching, Red Dawn the remake?" He joked.

"I'm afraid not, mate. Looks like the Russians aren't waiting to hear an excuse," Riley stated.

Anna turned to look at the other team members, "How in the _hell_ did they bypass our satellites and cross into our waters?"

MacTavish thought for a moment, and he felt a nudge at his arm. He looked at who had nudged him; Sanderson. He dropped his arms to his sides in frustration, "The ACS module." He said.

He placed his hands onto the edge of the desk in front of him. "What do you mean?" Anna asked him, "You mean, the one you guys recovered?"

"The Russians must have already copied it," MacTavish looked up at the screen in front of him, "Which means with that Intel, they were able to bypass your radar and satellite systems at the Pentagon."

Dunn let out a laugh of disbelief, "Wait, so you're saying that the Russians are on American soil going ape-shit?"

"Afraid so, Corporal." Foley spoke up. He looked at MacTavish, "We _have_ to do something to end this."

MacTavish turned away from the screen in thought. He tried to piece the puzzle together, "We just got the one who supplied the massacre," He muttered to himself.

"Wait," Foley spoke up. "Anna, you said that PFC Allen's body was found by the Russian government at the site of the massacre, right?" Anna nodded, and Foley continued, "Why would the CIA just _leave_ Allen like that? How did Allen's identity become compromised?"

Anna turned towards the screen, typing on the keyboard. As MacTavish thought for the next step to take, Riley walked to stand next to Anna. "What is it?" He spoke low enough for her to hear.

"Foley's right. Something's not right about that," Anna said, as she frantically typed.

"What're you doing?" Dunn asked, walking up to the screen. The screen began displaying different windows of blueprints, maps, plans and pictures.

"The CIA is obviously too busy right now to chat. And m-" She stopped herself before she could say _my father_, and corrected it, "Shepherd won't talk." She finally stopped, staring up at the screen, touching her finger to different windows, causing them to display in front of them. "Let's see the _exact_ details of PFC Allen's _classified_ mission and who ordered it." She said.

With that, MacTavish turned, and walked to stand behind Anna. Everyone's eyes was on the screen in front of them. "You're a hacker," Dunn muttered.

"I like to refer to myself as a _technology specialist_, but, I guess you can say I've learned a few tricks from the agency, and on my own." Anna said.

She began touching different windows, closing each one out as her eyes scanned them for the file she looked for. "Can't you do some kind of search?" Sanderson asked her.

"Not when you're looking for something _classified_, Sanderson." She said.

"Stop," MacTavish ordered.

The file opened, and Anna typed into the keyboard again. Details began to display, "PFC Allen, Joseph, blah, blah," Anna skimmed out loud, "Here it is," She stopped as her eyes read through the words in front of her, and her mouth slightly dropped, "Wow, I guess the CIA _did_ order the mission."

"But Allen wouldn't just massacre civilians like that! Something had to have gone wrong!" Dunn retorted.

"There's a leak." MacTavish said. "Makarov set him up," He turned, throwing his arms up in frustration, "The whole _bloody_ thing was a set up!"

Anna turned towards MacTavish, "Soap, listen. We have to figure out what we're going to do to bring Makarov to the light. They _have_ to somehow see how he's the one responsible!"

MacTavish turned to her, his blue eyes enraged, "Oh, and what? The CIA has our _only_ lead, Williams! The only way we can get Makarov is if we go after _Makarov_!" He growled.

Anna smirked slightly, "Exactly."

They all heard a ring from the screen display, and Anna turned, quickly closing out the files she had hacked into. She answered the video conference. It was General Shepherd, "I've got in new Intel. The Navy is currently sending SEALS to a gulag in Russia. According to interrogation on Rojas, the only thing Makarov hates more than Americans is Prisoner 627, who is currently been located to the Gulag." Another display of a blueprint and maps were uploaded onto the screen, "Prisoner 627 will get you to Makarov. He's the bait."

MacTavish walked closer to the screen, studying the maps in front of him, "Well, if prisoner 627 is Makarov's worst enemy," He looked at Anna, who stood next to him, "We'll hang the con on a hook and bait out Makarov. Let's set him loose."

"Buckle up, kids, we're going to Russia!" Dunn growled.

* * *

"Get some sleep. We've had a long day, and we have a long flight ahead of us." MacTavish said to his team that sat in the chairs in the Operations area.

"Good idea," Dunn said, as he stood up.

Roach, Dunn, and Foley walked towards the enclosed sleeping areas. Dunn and Foley were bunked in the same room. MacTavish turned to look at Riley who sat next to Anna, both of them staring at the screen. "Go on, you two. Get some sleep." MacTavish told them.

Riley looked up at him, and finally looked at Anna. She was studying the screen, but almost seemed lost in her own world. He and MacTavish looked at each other, and then to her with confusion. "You still in there?" MacTavish asked.

"I never thought, out of all of my days of being alive, and even working for the CIA as a Special Agent that worked thoroughly in the field, that I'd see something like what we saw earlier," Her eyes moved up to look at the two men staring at her, "They are killing one hundred civilians for every one Russian killed in that massacre," Anna gulped, looking back at the screen, "We've lost every ally, and now the only victim in the stomping boot of the U.S. is poor little old _Russia,_" She shook her head in disbelief, "We took _every_ precaution after the Russian Civil Wars ended. Now, the United States are branded as international terrorists. The CIA are not _known_ for being messy. That's why this just does _not_ seem right," She told them.

"Listen, lass," MacTavish began, squatting in front of her to face her. Anna's eyes looked at MacTavish, "I thought we ended this five years ago. But, you get rid of one bad weed, three more pop up in its place," He placed a hand on hers gently, "We'll _end_ this."

She slightly smiled at him. This was the life she had lived within her job; she constantly stressed about something like this possibly happening because of possible mistakes from the agency she worked for. Now, it was a reality. MacTavish surprised her with his generosity and sincerity towards her. "Don't worry, Anna. It's gonna take some time, but we'll straighten the whole thing out." Riley added.

* * *

MacTavish took a puff of his cigar. He had his feet propped up on the table, and sat across from Riley, who was doing the same. "I swear, I think I'm gettin' soft," MacTavish sighed, as he looked at the lit end of his cigar.

Riley turned his head to look at him, "You too, mate?" He admitted. "I don't know if it's just me bein' a man or what. But I feel a wee bit overprotective of her."

MacTavish looked at his friend, "Yeah, me too. She's got a lot of experience doing undercover work. I've worked with NCS Operations before, and they're no bloody picnic. They're trained in just about everything," He raised his eyebrow in question, and took another puff of his cigar, "But, out of all of the agents, why'd they send her?"

Riley couldn't agree with the question more. There were plenty of capable _male_ agents. He knew the numerous dangers of having a female amongst a bunch of males, especially when it came to the front lines. But, she did say she was the best at what she did. "Who knows, mate. Only time will tell." He finally said.

MacTavish put his cigar out, "Let's get some rest." He said.

The two friends stood up, walking to their sleeping areas.

* * *

Riley turned in his sleep, and opened his eyes. He could hear hushed voices from the Operations area. He stepped out of bed, shuffling out of the sleeping area. He followed the voices, and saw Anna sitting at the large display screen reading through newspaper clippings and different files, with Nikolai. "I'm telling you, Nikolai, we haven't been able to get a double agent into his organization since he took over the ultranationalist terrorists. The President didn't rat us out; he's threatened the President numerous times, and even attempted to assassinate him; _twice_." Anna pointed out.

"Miss Anna, Makarov is not stupid. If the pictures you're showing me of the tattoos are correct, someone _must_ have been ready to betray Allen." Nikolai told her.

"What's going on?" Riley asked, finally breaking up what seemed to be turning into an argument between spies.

Anna and Nikolai immediately hushed, turning to see Riley looking very disheveled. Anna shook her head, turning back to the computer, "Couldn't sleep." She sighed.

"What were you guys talking about?" Riley asked, placing his hands onto the back of Anna's chair.

"Well, Nikolai and I were looking through these published articles on the massacre. We reviewed the video from the airport when it happened," Anna touched the screen, and a window displayed a screen shot of the terrorists, to include Allen undercover, following Makarov. "The video clearly shows Allen participating, however, _barely_. I think throughout the whole ordeal he fired only maybe _two_ shots. But, the weird part, is that they were _all_ speaking English." Anna pointed out, looking back and up at Riley, who then bent over her to study the screen.

"They knew he was coming," Nikolai said.

Anna shook her head, grasping her temples in frustration, "What is it that we're _missing_? What are you not getting, Anna!" She muttered to herself.

"Sleep," Riley finally spoke up. "Now, get up, and let's get some sleep," He looked at Nikolai, "_All of us, _mate," And finally turned to Anna, "Before I _force_ you to sleep."

Anna leaned away from him, staring with an eyebrow raised in slight surprise, "Well fine." She stood, "We're reviewing this at wake up call." She then walked past him towards her sleep area.

Riley shook his head, and looked at Nikolai, shrugging, "Women!" He scoffed with a smirk.

Nikolai slightly smiled, turning to walk to his bunk area, "Good night, my friend." He said before walking away.

* * *

MacTavish looked up, seeing Anna shove her pistol into the holster on her thigh. She adjusted the earpiece in her ear. "Where do you think _you're_ going, lass?" He asked her.

She turned, picking up an M4. She was dressed down in black, the same as the others on the team, with her hair tightly pulled back. She had a ballistic vest on, with the ammo pouches filled. She finally looked up at him, "You're going to need all the help you can get."

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here." MacTavish shook his head.

"Listen, the SEALS are going to be drawing out a lot of the Russian Army. If Prisoner 627 is as valuable as our intel says it is, guards will be pounding through to kill off whoever goes through that Gulag. I'm going to have to bypass security systems to help locate the prisoner, Soap," The door to the aircraft opened, and Anna walked towards it, "I'll be fine."

He turned his head to watch her leave, as the team walked by him, and saw Riley shrugging as he walked past MacTavish, out of the Aircraft and towards the helicopters waiting to take them as well as squads of the Navy SEALS to their destination.

* * *

"Holy shit," Dunn muttered.

The battle had already started. The Navy had already sent jet fighters to bomb the outer walls of the Gulag, and the towers. "Team, this is Bravo six," Soap announced through the comms to the other members and the Navy SEALS. "Snipers get your weapons ready; you're clear to engage the targets on the towers."

Anna looked at the helicopter across from her, and noticed one of the Navy SEALS glaring at her. "Gotta problem?" She growled through her comm.

She knew he and the others could hear her. MacTavish turned his head quickly to look at her, and noticed her staring at the helicopter across from them. "Stay focused on the mission!" MacTavish demanded through his comm, as he eyed the SEAL.

"Bloody yanks," Ghost sniped.

All of their attention was broken, as the vibrations from an explosion from a missile fired by a jet hit a tower near the helicopters, "Shepherd, tell the Navy to watch their fire! That was too close!" Soap demanded.

As the helicopter made a sharp turn away from the explosion, it dove towards the landing area in the middle of the Gulag. Ghost grabbed Anna's arm, steadying her between he and Soap, "Hang on," She heard him through the Comms.

The Helicopters finally landed, and the team all unloaded. They were already caught in the middle of a gunfight. SEALs were on the ground already, shooting at the Russian Soldiers on balconies that would occasionally hide behind the walls and sandbags placed for protection.

The team began fighting their way through, shooting at the enemy as they ran towards the entrance. "Go, go!" They heard Soap bark out through the comms.

They positioned themselves finally, against a wall near the stairway that lead down into the old dungeon cells. "The control area will be right down through there," Anna said, "From there, I'll be able to shut down their security and locate Prisoner 627."

"Good. Check your corners," Soap warned them all. He waited for a moment before ordering them to go forward, "Go!"

They each filed down the stairway, and began to open fire on the guards in the hallway, with the help of the SEALs that came in with them. They finally cleared the area, and Anna threw the strap of her M4 over her shoulder, as she followed Ghost into the Control room. She casually shoved a dead Russian Soldier off of a chair, and took his place. Dunn and Roach looked at each other, smirking. "You are probably the most baddest chick I know," Dunn grinned. He shook his head, sighing to himself, "That's so damned hot," He muttered.

Anna began typing on the keyboard, "Thanks," She was clearly focused on the computer in front of her, "I try."

Ghost leaned over Anna's shoulder, "Bloody hell, they've split the systems."

MacTavish hurriedly walked to the computer Anna was working on. "Whatya mean?" He snapped.

Ghost turned his head, and walked towards another computer, "Here's the security system," He strapped his M4, sat in the chair, and began typing.

"Talk to me, Ghost!" MacTavish demanded.

"This is the old security system that controls the locks on the cells, and monitors through surveillance," Ghost him. "We'll be able to locate 627, but problem is, is that it's going to take some time."

"Soap, I've shut down their anti air defenses," Anna spoke up, "Now, here's an infrared map that I can use to guide you through once Ghost locates 627. I've moderated the computer's security program to identify our heat signatures," Anna pointed towards the middle of the screen at the red figures, "We are identified as the red signatures. Any others are in white."

"Alright," Soap agreed, "Ghost and Angel One will stay here. The rest of you, follow me. We're on cell duty!"

The others all followed after Soap down the steps into the cell area. "Target, ten o'clock." They heard through the comms.

A Russian Soldier began to yell out, lifting his weapon to fire upon the team. Before he could, a shot from behind MacTavish rang out, shooting the guard dead. "Gotcha, bitch." Dunn snapped, as he lowered his weapon.

"Bravo six, I'm picking up more of them coming your way from just ahead of you," Anna said through the comms.

"Ghost, what's the status on locating the prisoner?" Soap asked.

"It looks like they've transferred Prisoner 627 to the east wing, but the surveillance down there is dead. Angel One will have to guide you through using the map."

"I've got eyes on target!" Foley called out.

Dunn took out a grenade, and threw it towards the Russian Soldiers heading towards them, "Frag out!"

Roach aimed the M203 attachment on his M4 towards more Soldiers that passed over the mess Dunn had just made. He shot the grenade launcher, and took cover as it impacted. "Target neutralized. You'll want to go through that hall ahead of you," Anna instructed.

The team ran towards the hallway leading down another level as Anna instructed.

* * *

Anna turned, to Ghost, who was now looking over her shoulder, "I _am_ badass, aren't I?" She asked him.

"You know it," Ghost answered her.

Anna could hear the smile in his voice. She didn't know if he felt it, but she could feel tension between them that she could almost cut it with a knife. She had to admit, that because he was just as secretive and focused as she was, she was a little attracted to him. She made a mental note, that if they all got out alive, she'd ask him out for a drink. Anna then turned her attention to the infrared map, "Alright, now there's an old locker room on the other side of that wall. You'll have to breach your way in, and go through it in order to get to the lower level. It's the fastest way." She said.

"Alright," She heard Soap.

The team positioned themselves near the wall at a low ready position, as Roach taped a breach onto the wall, "Get ready to meet your maker, you _bloody_ bastards!" Roach muttered before positioning himself.

The charge blew, and the team took the opportunity to file in, and began to open fire on the surprised Russian soldiers. Foley threw a grenade towards the other end as more Russian Soldiers began to come through, "Frag out!" He called.

The others took cover behind lockers, as the grenade blew. Roach shot a grenade from his M203 launcher, causing more bodies to fly from the force. "Go, go!" Soap commanded.

They pushed through, shooting to the second floor overlooking the locker room, at the Russian Soldiers. "Jump down through that hole there!" Soap ordered.

"Bravo six, you're almost there!" He heard Anna through the comms.

Soap jumped down into the gaping hole leading into lower level of the Gulag. He turned, seeing only Roach, Dunn, Foley, and Worm, another SEAL, follow him. The others stayed in the locker room to clear it out. "I don't wanna be here when the Navy starts bombing again! Talk to me!" Soap demanded, as they walked through the tunnels.

"Alright, you're almost there. Keep going forward, and there should be that wall towards the east corner," Anna told him. They finally stopped in front of a wall in the corner, "I've picked up two heat signatures just on the other side of that wall," Ghost said through the comms, "One of them should be Prisoner 627."

"Roach, plant a breach on the wall," Soap instructed.

"Roger," Roach answered, as he planted a charge onto the wall.

They all lined behind him. The charge blew, and Roach took the initiative, pointing his weapon into the hole that was just created. A Russian Soldier stood facing him, and before Roach could act, the prisoner behind him threw the chain link of his wrist shakles around the guard's neck, breaking it, and he used him for a shield as he walked towards the hole. The Prisoner threw his fist down on Roach's head, knocking him down, as he released the guard. "Son of a-" Dunn began to point his weapon towards the prisoner as he saw the Prisoner quickly take Roach's weapon, and point it down at him.

But MacTavish was quicker; he pointed his pistol at the prisoner's head, "Drop it!" He ordered him.

The Prisoner's breathing calmed, as his eyes moved to look at MacTavish, "Soap?" He asked.

Soap pulled the weapon away slowly, with a look of disbelief on his face, "Price?"

Roach's hands were up in defense, as he stared at him. Captain John Price was a _legend_ in his unit. He was Soap's mentor. But, they all heard he was dead. He stood slowly, and watched the interaction between the two Captains. Soap handed Price the pistol, "This belongs to you, sir." He smirked.

Price looked down at the pistol; it was his. He had passed it to Soap five years ago in desperation, to execute Zakhaev. He gripped the weapon, loving the familiarity of it. He was free. He looked up at his friend, and smiled. Price then turned to look at Roach, handing him back the weapon he grabbed from him. "Sir," Roach muttered, as he took the weapon back.

Foley and Dunn watched the interaction, "Captain _John_ Price?" Foley asked.

Before any other words could be said, the building shook with the bombing that began to start. "Go! We have to get out of here!" Soap screamed, as he snapped out of it.

They all ran towards the hallway, "Bravo four! We're heading towards the opening on the East wing!" Soap screamed through his comm.

"Roger, on our way," He heard the Pave Hawk pilot answer.

They almost made it through the hallway, but debris fell, blocking their escape. "Bravo six, this is Overlord. The Navy began bombing early, get the _hell_ outta there!" They heard Shepherd demand.

"Go back! We'll find another way out!" Soap told them, as they all turned around.

They all ran towards the intersection, towards the way they came. They made it to the hole they had jumped through to the tunnels, and looked up, seeing it open to the sky. "It's a dead end!" Foley screamed.

Soap pressed the comm in his ear, "Bravo four, this is Bravo six, where the _hell_ are ya?" He demanded.

"Soap, whatever you're gonna do, you better do it fast!" Price screamed out.

Soap loaded a flare into his grenade launcher, pointed up through the hole, and shot the flare. "Bravo six, I see your flare, coming in with the SPIE rig," He heard the pilot say.

Soon, a rope fell through. "Hurry, hook up!" Soap demanded.

They each hooked onto the rope with D-Rings, and were hastily pulled through the hole, one by one in a line. They finally were pulled out completely, "Yes!" Soap screamed out as the bombs flew into the Gulag.

* * *

**AN - Well, thanks for reading the chapters so far; if you could please leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it :) I'm still working on this fic, and working to post more chapters...thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

"Angel One, get Shepherd on the com link," Soap ordered as he walked onto the M2CA, followed by the rest of the Task Force.

Ghost took off his shades and stared at who had followed the team, "Price?" He asked in disbelief.

Price stood in front of the Lieutenant, and shook his hand, "Good to see you, mate." He smirked.

Ghost pat Price's arm. Price then looked to who Soap had originally talked to. His mouth wanted to drop, "Williams?" He gasped.

Anna turned to him, and her eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god," She muttered. "You're alive, Price!" She smiled.

"Nikolai, get us out of here!" Soap called towards the cockpit. He then looked at Anna and then his mentor, "You two know each other?"

Price let out a laugh, "We've had a run in or two over Zakhaev." He grinned. He walked towards her, and smiled, "How are you, lass?" He asked her.

She smiled warmly at him, "As good as I can be, old man." She told him. She hesitated slightly, but then, leaned into him, giving him a tight hug. Price had saved her life once, during her first covert undercover operation.

Price sighed heavily, and wrapped his arms around her hugging her back. "Good to see you, lass. Good to see you," He sighed.

The computer beeped behind them, "Up link complete," Soap said, "General Shepherd, you're online with Captain Price."

Price stood in front of the television, "Back out of the brig, eh Captain?" Shepherd muttered.

Riley leaned towards Anna, as they stood behind Price, looking at the video feed, "What was that about?" Riley asked her quietly.

Anna crossed her arms, leaning towards Riley, "That's a story for another time," She answered.

"Out of hell is more like it," Price answered Shepherd. "The world looks worse than when I left it." He told him.

"We thought we'd recover the ACS before the Russians could crack it. We were wrong. Then Makarov turned the U.S. into his scapegoat. Next thing you know there's flames everywhere." Shepherd told him.

Price shoved a memory stick into a USB port, and began typing. Maps of a submarine appeared on the screen, "What's this you're sending me?" Shepherd asked him.

"You wanna put out an oil fire, Sir, you set off a bigger explosion right next to it. Sucks away the oxygen. Snuffs the flame," Price began.

The team studied the maps on the screen. It was maps of Russian submarines; carrying nuclear war missiles, "You've been locked up too long, Price. Better get your mind right." Shepherd warned.

"Are you willing to do what it takes to win, Shepherd?" Price asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Always."

"Then I suggest we move forward on this." Price said.

"Price, you are to stand down. That's an-" Shepherd was cut off as the connection terminated.

Price smiled to himself, "Looks like we lost our connection," He growled. He then turned to the team, "Let's get ready to blow their minds," He smiled.

Anna smirked at Price. "What's the plan, sir?" MacTavish grinned.

* * *

"So, how do you know each other?" Anna heard from next to her.

She turned from studying the screen in front of her, seeing Riley standing next to her. "Damn, you _are_ sneaky." She retorted.

Riley shrugged slightly, waiting for an answer. Anna crossed her arms, turning to the screen. The surveillance photos of the Airport massacre were displayed. Riley shook his head, and turned off the screen. He turned to her. "Well?" He asked.

Anna gulped, as she thought of how to recall the story. "Why do you wanna know, Riley?" She asked him.

He had to admit to himself, he _was_ attracted to her. He had never met a woman that could _almost_ match up to him. And she was pretty damned close. But, he knew he couldn't let his emotions overtake him, especially during times like this. But, he knew his pestering would get her fired up, which he was dying to see. Riley took the thrill in challenges, and he thought of getting a rise out of her as a big one.

Anna rubbed her hands down her face in exhaustion. She remembered how her first undercover mission went. She had infiltrated the Ultranationalists during the _Zakhaev years_ as she called them. She had almost been compromised, and she and the Agency didn't realize they would attempt to use her for human trafficking. But, before they could, she had escaped with the help of the paramilitary Agents of the Special Activities Division working with the British SAS. She had first met Price, who had just taken over Command of the unit. Because the Ultranationalists had attempted to use her for Human Trafficking, they had injected her with heroin, to begin to get her addicted. Anna knew she couldn't compromise the mission, and as soon as they left her to feel the effects, she had attempted to inject herself with another chemical that would flush out her system. But the affects had kicked in, leaving her dazed. A raid had happened, and Price had drug her out of the building before she was "eliminated" by one of the guards, in an attempt to hide the evidence of their illegal operation. He had looked over her, and ensured the drug was fully out of her system before she was brought back to the States.

Anna looked over at Riley, and shrugged, "He rescued me once." She began to turn to walk away, "I still owe him one."

* * *

"You're staying here because we can't risk having you out there." MacTavish scolded.

"That's the most _bullshit_ excuse I've heard, Soap!" Anna growled, as she turned and began typing on the keyboard.

"Just monitor us through the satellite feed. Make sure that UAV brings what we need," Soap told her, before walking out of the M2CA.

"Stupid Scottish bastard," Anna muttered.

She turned as she felt a hand on her shoulder, "It's for your own safety. Things are really gettin' worse, Anna. Try to understand," Riley told her.

"Whatever, just all of you, get the hell outta here," Anna said as she turned back to the computer. "_Bravo six, Angel one, Satellite feed is up, dammit_." She growled into the comm.

She knew the team would need all the help they could get; she wanted to be out on the front-lines where she felt she belonged. Anna was tired of sitting and monitoring the others. She shook her head at the thought of the team's sexism. She almost pounded on the keyboard, requesting for the Air support that MacTavish had ordered. Nikolai stood next to her, laughing to himself, "_What_ the hell are you laughing at!" Anna snapped.

"Miss Anna, they're looking out for you and themselves. They want to make sure mission is complete and if you get hurt, what good will that do them?" He asked her.

"It's bullshit, Nikolai. I could care less of their _manly instincts_." She told him.

* * *

"She'll be fine," Price said to Soap.

They positioned themselves on a ridge looking into a camp, near a submarine that was surfaced. "Ghost, this is Bravo Six. What's your position?" Soap asked.

"We're on the west border of the camp. We'll provide cover for you on top of that guard building at the west gate once the predator is online," Ghost told him.

"Roger that. Angel One, what's the status on that predator?" Soap asked.

"I'm _working_ on it!" He heard her nearly yell into his comm.

He rolled his eyes, looking over at Price next to him. "She's acting like a _child_." He snapped.

Price smirked, and they looked to their side. "Patrol nine o'clock!" He whispered.

They hurriedly rushed up, taking cover into the nearby bushes. "Take the one on the left," Price said.

The two guards nearly walked past them, but fell as they were shot with the suppressed weapons of Captain Price and Captain MacTavish. "Beautiful," Price grinned.

They hurriedly rushed out, grabbing the guards and dragging them into the bushes. They took their positions, keeping an eye out for more guards. "Predator is online. AGM Missile is ready for your coordinates, Bravo six." They heard Anna tell them.

"Roger that." Soap said. "Ghost, do you copy?"

"Roger, Bravo Six. Roach is prepping," He heard Ghost tell him.

They soon saw a missile land onto a gasoline truck, causing a massive explosion, killing numerous Russian Soldiers in a nearby cabin. The base then sounded the alarm. "That got their attention! The whole base is on alert! You better hurry, you have only a few minutes before that submarine dives!" Soap said through his comm.

Soap and Price then slid down the ridge into the camp. They took cover near large metal containers, "Angel one, keep us posted on the next AGM Missile," Soap said into his comm.

"Roger, Bravo six."

They began firing to the Soldiers that came out to defend against the Task Force's attack. Soon, Soldiers began dropping from bullets from behind them. "Bravo six, this is Ghost! We're in position for providing support!" Ghost said through his comm.

Dunn, Foley, Roach, and Ghost had positioned themselves on the roof of the building that faced the Submarine. "I'm going to get to the sub, Soap you cover me from here!" Price told him.

"Price wait!" Soap called out as Price ran on.

"AGM Missile is online," Anna announced.

"Roach, get that truck of Soldiers!" Soap said through his comm.

A missile soon landed on a cargo truck of Russian Soldiers. "Nice shot, Roach!" Ghost smiled.

They were all shooting at Russian Soldiers, providing cover for Price as he ran towards the submarine. Soap fought his way through, with cover from Ghost and the others, towards the building to meet up with them. They heard more sirens, as they looked towards the submarine. "Shit," Ghost muttered, "Price, the Silo doors are opening!" He screamed into the comm.

* * *

Anna looked at the satellite feed, seeing exactly what Ghost was screaming about. "Price! Price, come in! They're opening the silo doors on the sub! Hurry!" She got no response from him."Price, do you copy? The silo doors are open, I repeat, the silo doors are open!" Anna screamed.

* * *

"Price!" Soap called into his comm when they received no response.

Soon, a missile launched out of one of the openings. "Good," They heard Price say into the comm.

"Price no!" Ghost screamed, "We have a nuclear missile launch! Missile is in the air! I repeat, missile is in the air! Code black! Code black!" Ghost screamed into the comm.

* * *

Anna grabbed the phone, and stared at the feed, and contacted the International Space Station Mission Control in Houston. "This is CIA Special Agent Anna Williams. We have a nuclear missile launch in the atmosphere!" Anna said into the phone.

"Roger, Agent Williams, contacting Sat 1."

"I need a feed from your Satellite's helmetcam!" Anna ordered.

After a few minutes, the feed uploaded, along with the conversation between the Mission Control and the Astronaut at the ISS. "Sat 1, we need you to look towards the dark area of the Earth for a bogey; it should be coming towards your area soon,"

Anna watched, and saw a small light, coming from over the Earth, towards the atmosphere over the eastern coast of the United States. "Oh shit," Anna panicked. She immediately grabbed the phone and dialed again, "This is Special Agent Williams with the CIA, get me the director!" She said.

The call transferred, "Sir, this is Agent Williams with Task Force 141. ISS Mission Control is tracking through Sat 1 helmet cam a nuclear missile launched from Russia towards the eastern boarder of the U.S." She quickly briefed.

The missile detonated, and soon, she was disconnected, and she watched a blackout of the whole eastern coast from the EMP the detonation had caused. Soon, she saw the shock wave reach the station, cutting her feed off. She dropped the phone, staring at the black screen. "Angel one, we're almost to headquarters." Soap said through the comm. "Angel one, come in!"

She gulped and finally spoke, "Roger, Bravo six," She lightly breathed out.

Price had caused the EMP; he had detonated a nuclear missile at the United States. He had fired a nuclear weapon, and was now a war criminal. She cleared her throat, wondering what possessed him to do something like this. She thought he was only supposed to get into the submarine, disable systems from launching the missiles, and get out. That's what they were briefed; but, he lied to them. She turned as the aircraft's door opened, allowing the team to file in. She heard Soap and Price arguing loudly, with Riley adding into the chaos. Foley was screaming at Price calling him a murderer, and that his actions would be judged from the United States Government once the war was over. She walked up to Price, and stopped just in front of him. They all quieted, and Price looked down at Anna. For a moment, she could see the coldness in his blue eyes as he stared down at her. She couldn't believe it; she considered Price a hero. She took off her comm that was over her ear and threw it at him, "What the _fuck_ were you thinking!" She screamed, "Are you _insane_!"

Price only stood in front of her, unfazed from her outburst. Riley moved his arm in front of her, blocking her from doing anything else. "You've made things _worse_!" Anna told him.

"If all of you would bloody _listen_ to me, and let me explain!" Price growled.

Riley lightly pushed Anna back, finally holding her back to his chest. "Listen, the Russians had sent _all_ of their weaponry, armor, _everything_. The Americans were _losing_. They were losing _thousands_. This was only to give them an advantage. The EMP will shut down all electric systems, giving the Americans the advantage of normal warfare. The Russians _will_ lose without any support. Desperate times call for desperate measures," Price told them.

They each said nothing. "Get satellite feed of Washington, Anna." Soap finally spoke up.

"Can't." Anna told him, as Riley released her from him. "The EMP took out all Satellite stations over the United States."

"_Now_ it's time to focus on getting Makarov," Price told them.

He took off his vest, throwing it onto the empty seats along the walls. He then walked away from them towards the latrines. "That is _one_ crazy bastard," Dunn muttered.

"What now? Shepherd is more than likely going to have Price placed as a war criminal." Riley said.

"We take Price's lead, and go after Makarov, like he said. We still have a head to cut off and hand to the U.S. government." Soap told them.

* * *

**AN - Well, I'm almost done with this fic; I've been writing like crazy, and just publishing chapters; I see people reading, but no reviews :( Just wanting to know what people think of this fic, and all...if you could leave a review, I'd greatly appreciate it, even if you have tips on how to improve it. Thank you for reading though, that I definitely at least am grateful for :) But, I've made a "title banner" and published this fanfic to my blog; the link is on my profile, so you can check it out :) Thank you!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

"The missile _will_ destroy D.C. We've rebuilt it before; we can do it again," Shepherd told the Secretary of Defense.

They were in the underground bunker of the Colorado mountains. "You were right all along, General Shepherd," He sighed, as he stared at the glass in front of him.

The glass had an imprinted map of the United States. "One man is responsible for all of this, Sir." General Shepherd said, "Makarov _must_ be brought to light."

"Causalities?" The Secretary asked.

A man in an Air force uniform looked at him, "Around 30,000, sir. Possibly more," He sighed.

The Secretary looked at General Shepherd, "Do what you need to do, General. You have a blank check." He finally told him.

Shepherd smiled, turning on his heel, and walked down the corridor towards the exit of the bunker. He held his wrist up to his mouth, speaking into a small comm device, "Get me the Task Force _now_."

* * *

Price and MacTavish sat in front of the screen, staring at General Shepherd's video, and a map of a large property within the Caucasus mountains. "Price, next time you _ever_ disobey my orders, I will have your ass _back_ in the brink, and you will _never_ get out, do you understand me?" Shepherd growled.

Price took a puff of his cigar, "You got D.C. back, didn't you?" He nonchalantly smirked at the General.

"Sir, what's the mission?" Soap asked, trying to get Shepherd's mind off of grilling Price.

"You _all_ are to go to the last safe house that Makarov has. He _should_ be there, but in that house, there's a mass of intelligence. His playbook, if you wanna call it that. Names, affiliates, weaponry, _the works_. Cut him off completely. Obtain that intelligence; the British SAS are sending a sniper team for support. Once the mission is complete, you will meet me at an extraction point I will designate, most likely outside of the property." Shepherd ordered.

"A DSM, sir?" Soap asked, as the maps had shown where the possible intel may be.

"Impossible?" Shepherd asked, with his eyebrow raised in question.

"Not for the one four one." Price answered.

"Good. We will cut off his avenue of escape. This ends _now_." Shepherd told them, as he disconnected.

Price and MacTavish looked at each other, "Funny. I coulda sworn we ended this war yesterday," Price rolled his eyes.

MacTavish headed towards the cockpit to let Nikolai know of their new destination. Price narrowed his eyes at the maps in front of him. He cleared his throat, standing up, and walking out of the operations room. He saw the others of the team sitting in the seats lined against the wall, ready for a mission on a moment's notice. "I need everyone in the Ops room." He spoke up.

The team looked up, and followed Price's order. They filed in, and MacTavish came in from the cockpit. "We're heading to the last known safe house of Makarov. We're going to retrieve intel from the computer system he has in his office," Price pointed on the map of the safe house on the screen behind him, "here." He turned and looked at Anna, "You will be the one to retrieve it. The rest of us will push you through, and provide cover. The SAS is sending a sniper team to help from the ridge around this area. You never know what Makarov has around that area. Especially if it's his last known safe haven." He raised an eyebrow, "Once you complete the transfer, we'll meet up with Shepherd at the extraction point."

Anna nodded at her given assignment. "Roach, you cover down for her within the safe house." Soap ordered.

"This is it, everyone. This is the gold mine. We will engage Makarov and cut him to pieces, and hand him to the United States in a doggy bag," Price grinned.

"ETA 30 minutes, Price!" Nikolai said.

"Start prepping," Soap told everyone.

Price rushed to the cockpit, "Keep in contact, Nikolai. Don't go very far, in case something goes wrong."

Nikolai nodded at his friend's request, "You know I always do, Price."

* * *

Riley shoved the last magazine into his plate carrier. He looked up, seeing Anna clipping her plate carrier onto her. He sighed, and finally walked towards her, "Do you want me to cover you?" He asked her.

Anna looked up at him, and shook her head. She began loading her magazine pouches, "No, Ghost. I'll be alright with Roach. You need to help out Soap and Price." She told him. Anna looked up at him, and noticed the worry in his eyes. She dropped her arms, and then placed her hands onto his arms, "Please, believe I'll be okay. I have Roach to back me up, which is all I need. It's in a room on the second floor of the house, how bad could it be?" She told him. "I'll be fine."

She lightly squeezed his arms, and turned, grabbing her pistol. She shoved it into her thigh holster. She took a field knife, and placed it into a holder in her plate carrier. Finally, Anna grabbed her M4, throwing the strap over her shoulder, and holding it in place. She saw that Riley had not moved from standing in front of her. She sighed heavily, and realized he was honestly worried about her.

They were about to head into the serious danger zone, and into enemy territory. "Gear up!" Foley announced, as the plane began to land.

"Listen, Riley," Anna began. She stepped closer, "After this is over, let's go out for a few drinks, okay?" She smirked.

"I'm holding you to that," Riley told her, before pulling his baklava over his face. He then put on his shades, "I'm serious."

He turned, and they both walked towards the doorway. Anna made sure her comm was secure in her ear, and the microphones were secured around her neck, with the actual microphones cradling her vocal cord area. "All comms check," Price said through his microphone.

They each did a comm check with Price as the plane landed. They all ensured their weapons were loaded and ready. "Let's do this," Ghost said.

* * *

Anna followed after the team, cautiously, watching her surroundings. They were walking through a field, along the property of the safe house. "Archer, what's your position?" Price asked.

Archer was the head of their sniper support. "We're in position, Price. You're clear to engage. Sniper support is prepared. We have your area in our sights."

They continued on, and began to walk down a hill, that was lined by a tall ridge. They all stopped as they heard a click, and saw mines fly into the air, "Ambush!" Soap, Ghost, and Price screamed out.

Everyone threw themselves to the ground, dodging the explosions, but it still left them slightly shell-shocked. "Targets, left side! Left side!" Ghost screamed out.

Soon, gunfire rained down onto them. The team began firing up towards the ridge, "They've got this area pre-sighted for mortars!" Foley screamed.

"Popping smoke!" Dunn screamed out, throwing smoke grenades.

"Counterattack in the smoke!" Ghost screamed, "Push push!"

They all stood, running into the smoke from the grenades Dunn had thrown. They ran into some of Makarov's gunmen, and began fighting. "Target at your 12!" Roach screamed to Foley.

Foley put up his weapon, and shot, killing a gunman running towards him. Anna ran through, being pushed by Roach, "Go! There's the house!" Price demanded of them. "Archer, get ready to cover!" He yelled into his comm.

"Price, I have eyes on two trucks leaving the house!" They heard.

"Don't let them get away!" Ghost screamed out.

Anna was tackled to the ground. Her weapon flew out of her hands, going off, shooting away from her. She was glad it didn't hit anyone on her team. She felt a body on top of her back, and she then felt it go limp at the quiet sound of a knifing. The body was pulled off of her, and Roach helped her up, "Come on, get up!" He told her.

He had stabbed a gunman that had tackled her down. The gunman had a knife in his hand, ready to obviously finish her off. She grabbed her M4 on the way as they made their way to the house. "Javelin firing, danger close!" Archer told them.

Ghost threw the two down onto the ground. Anna could still hear the gun firing from the screen of the smoke. The trucks exploded as the javelin round hit them, nearby. "Ghost, this is Archer. The front of the house is now clear, however there still is no sign of Makarov."

"Why am I not surprised?" Price snapped.

They stood up, and as the gunfire died down, Anna turned her head, seeing each of the task force members emerge from the smoke. "Get ready to breach!" Price ordered.

Roach rushed up the stairs, followed by the others. He taped a charge onto the front door, and took cover to the side. The door exploded inwards, and the team looked in, shooting the surprised mercenaries. They all filed through the first floor, "First floor clear!" They heard Soap announce through the comms.

"Upstairs," Price pointed out.

Roach and Anna walked up the stairs, holding their weapons at the ready. They looked through the bathroom, went down the hallway, carefully checking two open doors. They saw one closed. Roach taped a charge onto the closed door, took cover to the side, and waited. The door exploded, sending two gunmen flying backwards into the room. He and Anna shot them both, and walked into the room, "Second floor clear," Anna said.

"Basement clear," Ghost came over the comms.

"Roach, Angel One, you stay in the office to complete the mission," Price began. But he was interrupted by Archer who came over the comms to the team, "Archer to Bravo six. I'm seeing a mass of foot mobiles heading your way. You'll be without sniper support for a few minutes, as we reposition."

"Roger that, Archer." Soap acknowledged.

"Everyone else, group on me. We have to provide support around the perimeter," Price ordered.

Anna sat at the desk, and began to get to work. Roach stood guard near the doorway, with visibility of the hallway to make sure no one was coming. He heard Anna typing furiously, and she quickly hooked up an external hard drive to the computer, that was packed away in a pocket within her plate carrier. She looked up at Roach, "This is gonna take a while. There's a shitload of files here," She told him, as well as said into her comm.

"Roger that," She heard Soap tell her. She then heard gunfire from outside.

Ghost took cover behind a vehicle as gunfire rang out. He quickly stood up to fire, taking out Makarov's mercenaries. Soap threw a grenade, sending more into the sky. Foley threw out an emptied magazine from his weapon, and quickly loaded his M4 with a new magazine, and began firing upon the enemy. Dunn shoved a M203 round into his M203 grenade launcher attachment, and shot towards a crowd of Makarov's men heading their way, watching them fly at the impact of the explosion. "Bravo six, this is Overlord, what's the status of that DSM?" They heard Shepherd over the comms.

But Anna broke in, "This is Angel One, the DSM is copying, however it's taking time. We're making sure the files are copied correctly."

"Angel One, pick up the pace. That's not a suggestion." She heard Shepherd order her.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Bravo six, just to let you know, it'll take approximately fifteen to twenty minutes to get the transfer complete," She said.

"Copy that, Angel one. Keep us posted on the status."

* * *

Soap reloaded his weapon, and looked next to him at Price. He saw a Pave-low fly overhead, and land behind the house. "Why is he here that early?" Soap asked his friend.

"Grenade!" Ghost cried out.

Soap, Price, and Ghost scrambled from their positions, and let the grenade explode. "Hey! There's a few Soldiers over there!" Dunn called out towards the side of the house.

Dunn waved his arm, "Hey! Cover here!" He screamed out.

Soon, the Soldiers, that were dressed in black uniforms, but with United States Flags on their arms, shot at Makarov's men. "Good, we got some cover!" Price grinned.

As they each began to come up from their positions, what they thought were stray bullets from the Soldiers ricocheted off of a few areas they took cover near. They immediately took cover again. "Hey, friendly fire!" Foley screamed out.

* * *

Anna stared at the screen through the files that she was copying. One file caught her eye in particular. She double clicked on it, seeing the CIA file that reassigned PFC Allen to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. She looked up quickly, seeing Roach watch the doorway. She opened a command prompt window, and began hacking. She checked how Makarov got a hold of that file. She looked for any clues of leaks within the CIA or government that would tip off Makarov to Allen's identity. She tracked the IP address of the email that gave Makarov that file. Something so simple that slipped; Anna's chest seemed to rip open. She cleared her throat, "Price, this is Angel one, we have a serious problem."

She got no response, but heard the gunfire from outside seem to get louder. She turned, and looked out the window, seeing men dressed in black uniforms heading towards the house. She looked at Roach, "Get out of here!" She screamed at him.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"Now!" She screamed even louder at him, "It's a trap!"

He turned towards her, and everything seemed to run in slow motion for Anna. She saw Shepherd appear behind Roach, and heard a gunshot. Roach fell forward, onto the ground. "Roach!" Anna screamed out as her friend fell to the ground.

She backed up, seeing Shepherd walk into the office, followed by a rush of men dressed in black uniforms with U.S Army issued helmets and weapons. "Price, run! All of you! Run! It's a trap, get out! He killed Roach!" She screamed as she took out her pistol.

She could hear muffled screaming, over the sound of gunfire from Price on her comm, "Do _not_ trust Shepherd! I repeat! Do _not_ trust Shepherd! We're under attack from both Makarov's men and Shepherd's men!" She heard Price scream. "Roach! Angel One, do you copy! Come in!"

"I wouldn't do anymore movement or talking if I were you, young lady." Shepherd growled.

A barrel of a weapon pushed against her temple, "Drop it." She heard.

She loosened up her grip onto her pistol, and another Soldier took the weapon from her hand. Her hands went into the air, as more men surrounded her, pointing their weapons. "Curiosity killed the cat, Anna." Shepherd told her, "It's time you found that out."

* * *

**AN - So, I changed it up, just to fit Ghost in more; I didn't like that he was killed out of Shepherd's betrayal, I was thinking of having him still killed, but it didn't make sense to me, with Anna in the story and all...but thank you for reading and please leave a review :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Call of Duty Modern Warfare and characters are copyright of Infinity Ward and their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. This is strictly made for personal entertainment, and not to gain any profit. It's just a fan's work and love of the powerful storyline and great game, because I couldn't get this story out of my head. I had to make some sort of release.**

* * *

"Anna!" Ghost screamed into his comm, as they all ran towards the aircraft.

They finally reached the M2CA, loading in. "Roach! Anna! Come in!" Soap screamed into the comm for the two missing members.

"We must leave if we are to survive!" Nikolai told them from the cockpit.

"No! We're not leaving without them!" Ghost screamed.

"They're dead, Ghost! Shepherd's cleaning house!" Price growled.

The plane began to take off hastily away from the gunfire, and to avoid being caught up with by the Pave low. "Shepherd betrayed us!" Soap yelled out, throwing his comm frustratingly off of him and onto the ground.

Dunn threw his Kevlar down, putting a crack into it. "What the _hell_ just happened!" He snapped.

Foley looked at Price, "He was behind the whole thing. He was the leak, wasn't he?" He asked him.

Price walked towards the operations system, and began typing. "You have to trust someone to be betrayed," He paused for a moment, "I never did."

"The bastard!" Foley screamed. "He was an American Soldier!"

Price stared up at the screen, watching a satellite begin tracking. He knew that the Task Force 141 members, to include Shepherd, were able to be located due to being registered into a database used by the Joint Special Operations Command. He thought of taking a shot in the dark, by locating Roach and Anna. The Satellite located Roach easily, registering his status as KIA. It then moved to locate Anna, moving from where they had been betrayed, and moving to a spot between the Caucasus mountain range, going towards Afghanistan. "She's alive," Price muttered.

Ghost almost knocked Soap over, to stare up at the screen. A message blinked near a circle that continued to slowly move, "Anna Williams, AKA Angel One, Task Force 141, Located. Status, Alive."

"Where's she going?" Ghost asked.

"Shepherd took her. She must have found something out that she shouldn't have." Price told him. He began typing, changing her status in the database as MIA.

The satellite located Shepherd to be in the same location as Anna, moving towards Afghanistan. "So why would he spare her then?" Soap asked.

Price rubbed his chin in thought; he knew Anna's secret, from when they first met. He didn't see the significance of telling anyone, due to her hatred towards her father. He turned to them, "Trust me when I say this, mates." Price began. "He's going to try and do everything he can to get her to side with him. To see his point of view." He looked at MacTavish, "He's got everyone believing he's the war hero. And now _we're_ the criminals."

MacTavish crossed his arms across his chest, looking up at the screen. He saw the satellite finally track Anna and Shepherd to Afghanistan. More pictures began showing, taking inventory of equipment they currently had with them. "We've got one good UMP. They've got a thousand." He sighed. He looked at Price, "What now, Price," He waited for the Captain to speak, who was looking intently at the inventory list on the screen. "Price?"

"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day on Earth. But I think that's a luxury. Not a curse," Price turned to look at the Task Force who stood behind him, "To know you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take inventory. Outgunned. Outnumbered. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the sand and rocks here, stained with thousands of years of warfare. They will remember us for this. Because out of our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the Earth. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight," He turned as the satellite feed brought up Shepherd's file picture. Price narrowed his eyes, "We. Will. Kill him."

Foley, Dunn, and Riley straightened at his speech, "Hooah, sir. We'll bring the bastard down, and show the world what _really_ happened." Foley spoke up. "We're with you to the end."

"To the _bloody_ end." Riley added.

"Let's get the fucker," Dunn growled.

Price began typing again, and placed a headset with a mouthpiece over his ear, "Time for a broadcast before we head out, first." He said to himself.

* * *

"Sir, I have a broadcast here coming in from one of the satellites," A young man called out to another in an Army uniform.

"Did you analyze it?" The Soldier asked him.

The young man brought up a screen, showing an analysis done, and began playing the vocal broadcast. "This is for the record. History is written by the victor. History is filled with liars. If he lives and we die, his truth becomes written - and ours is lost. Shepherd will be a hero. 'Cause all you need to change the world is one good lie and a river of blood. He's about to complete the greatest trick a liar ever played on history. His truth will be the truth. But only if he lives, and we die." The screen brought up a picture during the message, showing the broadcast to be by the voice of Captain John Price.

"Take this to SecDef immediately," The Soldier told him.

* * *

Shepherd lit a match, and put it to his cigar. "You know, I had a feeling you'd get too curious, Anna." He said after taking a few puffs.

Anna sat in a chair, her hands restrained behind her, in the middle of a dark room. Shepherd blew the smoke in her face. She continued to stare away from him, looking to her side. The back of her head was matted, due to some blood from a cut that dried in her hair, after being knocked out at the safe house. She gulped, her anger boiling inside her. He was her father, even though she hated to admit it. He had completely betrayed not only her, or the Task Force members, but the whole country; possibly the whole world. "All of it was done in good reason," She heard him say.

She turned her head towards him, a look of disgust on her face, "You are responsible for thousands of innocent lives and the lives of the military. You are responsible for the _United States_ being _invaded_!" She balled up spit, and spit to his face. She watched him wipe it away, "How is it all in good reason!" She hissed.

He stood up straight, looking at her. "You need to realize that this was the only way the country would finally act against the real monster, here."

"You're worse than Makarov or Zakhaev, you bastard." She snapped.

"I figured you'd see it that way," Shepherd stepped towards a door, opening it. He waved a Soldier to him. The Soldier stood next to Shepherd, "Make sure you keep an eye on her. She's a spy for the Russians," Shepherd told the Soldier, "Don't believe _anything_ she says. She's a traitor to the country." He turned to Anna before stepping out of the room, "It's a shame you don't see it the _right_ way."

Anna tested the rope around her wrists. She moved slightly in her seat, feeling that it was a wooden chair. She was right to hate her father; he was willing to step on anyone to cover his tracks. While she was in boarding school, her parents divorced, and her father didn't have to pay any support to her mother after accusing her of numerous adulterous actions. Anna had no clue if they were true or not, but he left her mother with nothing, and never made attempts to contact Anna until she received orders to Task Force 141. She also realized another thing as the Soldier stepped towards her; Shepherd didn't realize the extent of the training she _had_ received from the CIA, in case she were to get stuck in situations such as this. She licked her lips, and cleared her throat as she stared at the Soldier, "He's wrong, you know."

He only stared at her, his finger slowly moving towards the trigger of his weapon, as if he was going to fire at any moment. She continued to shift in her seat, harsher than she needed to, but tried to keep it discreet. She could feel that one of the legs of the chair was slightly wobbly anyway. One good slam should do it, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Ghost to Bravo six, we're in position. Heading towards the cave entrance." Soap heard over his comm.

"Roger that, Ghost. We've just taken down a patrol just east along the canyon. We'll cut off Shepherd's escape on both ends." Soap told him.

Soap and Price rushed towards a railing on the edge of a cliff. They hooked ropes to the railing, and hooked on. They noticed two guards standing below them, "Got two tangos down below," Price told him.

Soap pulled out a knife, and he and Price steadily rappelled down the cliff towards the guards. The two looked at each other quickly, "Do it." Soap whispered.

They both covered the guards' mouths, muffling screams, as they shoved their knives fatally into their chests. They let the bodies drop, as they landed to the ground. "Ghost, this is Bravo six, we've reached the east cave entrance." Soap said into his comm.

"Roger, we've just breached into the west entrance." Ghost told him.

Soap and Price entered the cave, and rushed to the dark side of the wall, "Hold up. Tangos up ahead. Let them pass. Stay to the left," Price told Soap.

They watched a guard patrol searching through the caves, "We've lost contact with Disciple five," They could hear one Soldier say.

They crept along the wall, letting the Soldiers pass.

* * *

Ghost looked into a room, seeing a Soldier standing at a television. He lifted his weapon, and shot the Soldier dead. "Clear, go!" Ghost told Foley and Dunn.

Dunn crept forward, taking out his knife, "Tango just ahead. He's mine." He growled.

He threw his hand over another guard's mouth, shoving his knife into the guard, killing him. "Nice." Foley praised him.

Ghost walked towards the television, seeing it was a surveillance feed. He saw Shepherd in a room overlooking a map, "Bravo six, I've got eyes on Shepherd. He's near the north entrance it looks like."

Ghost looked down, seeing a keyboard. He began typing, looking for Anna. He saw video feed of a Soldier staring at Anna, who was still tied and sat on a chair. The Soldier held onto a loaded weapon, "I've also got eyes on Angel One. She's near the north entrance also. Recommend we link up there, and refer to plan b." Ghost added.

"Roger. Begin prepping for plan b, Ghost." Price told him.

Dunn and Foley nodded in acknowledgement, and the three began to go through the maze of the caves, towards where Anna and Shepherd could be.

* * *

"Sir, we've lost contact with Disciple five and six." Shepherd heard through the radio.

His eyes moved up from the map, and he grabbed the radio, "Give me a sitrep on weather," He demanded.

"Looks as if a sandstorm is rolling in, but we've sent a team to check it out, sir."

Shepherd ground his teeth, "It's Price. Backup priority items and burn the rest. Fire teams just delay them until we're ready to pull out." He commanded.

He turned, rushing towards the microphone, "All units be advised this is Gold Eagle. The site has been compromised. I am executing directive one-one-six bravo. If you're still inside, your service will be honored. Shepherd out."

* * *

Ghost looked at Dunn, "Do it!" He told him.

Dunn squeezed a detonator, causing C4 to blow near the room Shepherd was in.

* * *

Anna slammed down on the chair, breaking it as she heard the explosion. The Soldier prepared to shoot, but she was quick with her feet; she kicked the weapon out of his surprised hands, and she quickly turned, slamming her foot into his chest, sending him flying through the wooden door. She ran towards him, before he could recover, kicking his face, knowing she had possibly killed him. She had already loosened the ropes around her wrists, and finally freed them. She grabbed the knife out of the Soldier's vest, and ran to look for Shepherd.

* * *

"Excalibur, this is Gold Eagle. Fire mission - target package Romeo - danger close." Shepherd demanded into his radio.

"That's within a hundred meters of your position sir!"

"That's not a suggestion! Send it!" Shepherd screamed, as he ran towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

Soap and Price looked up as they could hear whistling. "Incoming! Get down!" Price screamed out.

They both dove for cover.

* * *

Ghost, Dunn, and Foley nearly panicked as artillery landed outside of the caves, nearly hitting the entrance. They saw Shepherd's men flying from the impact. "Bloody hell!" Ghost cried out. "Bravo six, what's your status?"

"We're outside of the North entrance! Shepherd _must_ be panicking! He had just killed off most of his Soldiers! We'll take care of the Soldiers out here, but make sure you cut him off from escape!" Soap told him.

"Roger!" Ghost told him.

Ghost looked at the two with him, and gripped his weapon, "Let's do this."

They three ran through the cave, searching for Shepherd.

* * *

Shepherd frantically grabbed for USB flash drives out of computers. "Excalibur, what the hell is your status?" He asked into his radio.

There was no answer. He decided to leave on his own, and blow the caves apart from his other site. He turned to leave, but fell back onto the table and onto the ground as someone pounced onto him. He heard the clank of a knife falling onto the ground. His gaze focused, seeing Anna on him. He rolled over, onto her, wrapping his hand around her throat. "It's time to get rid of the loose ends!" He growled at her.

He kept his grip on her neck, and hoisted her up. He threw her into the wall, and she cried out as her head smashed against the hard rock. She fell towards the ground, and Shepherd kicked the side of her face. She turned into the direction he kicked her, and she turned onto all fours. She spat out blood that began to fill her mouth. She could already feel the pain near her eye; she knew she would end up with a black eye if she survived this. She cried out again in pain as he kicked her stomach so hard, the impact lifted her up slightly. Anna's vision began to blur; she knew the blow her head had taken earlier had not healed, and she had just taken another one. She saw him pick up the knife she attacked him with, and walk back towards her. "Your friends are _dead_, little girl. Blown to pieces." He told her. "And the whole world knows who the war criminals are. And now, tomorrow, there will be no shortage of patriots," He slammed his boot onto her back, causing pain to shoot up through her spine. She had hoped he hadn't seriously damaged her spine. She felt a spasm as she lied on the ground; she could still feel his boot. No, it wasn't broken. She cried out as he grabbed her hair, lifting her head up. "Too bad you won't see the glory of patriotism." He growled, as he held the knife to her throat.

* * *

Ghost, Dunn, and Foley ran down the corridor towards the area where they could hear what sounded like a woman shrieking in pain. "Come on! We're getting closer!" Ghost told them.

Ghost felt his legs get heavy as he came closer to the corridor they headed for. It seemed to move in slow motion for him as he moved closer. He lifted his weapon as he saw Anna's head lifted back, with Shepherd pinning her down with his knee to her back. He saw Shepherd put a knife to Anna's throat. "No!" Ghost screamed out.

Anna's eyes locked onto Ghost as he appeared in the entrance, and she shut them in anticipation of the worst. But she heard the gunshot, a knife drop, and felt Shepherd jerk back, and fall limp to the side of her. "Ghost!" She heard Price's voice.

She lied her face onto the ground, looking to the side of her, at her father's body, with a pool of blood beginning to form at his head. She coughed, and when she did, pain shot through her head, her chest, her stomach and down her back. She heard footsteps come to her head, "Anna!"

Ghost carefully turned her over, "Ah, fuck!" She screamed out in pain, as she felt spasms down her back.

"She's beat pretty bad," Dunn told him.

Price and Soap knelt next to her, "It's alright. We've got you now," Ghost told her, placing his hand gently on her forehead.

"Anna, can you walk?" Price asked her.

"Help me up, please," Anna breathed out.

Ghost and Soap helped her up carefully. "C4 has been planted all over the place. Let's get to the plane and divert to plan b!" Price told them.

Soap and Ghost helped Anna, her arms thrown over their shoulders, "I've got a copy of the files implicating him, Price." Anna said.

"You did good, Anna." Soap told her.

Foley lifted his weapon, "Tango, nine o' clock!" He then fired.

"Nikolai, do you have our location?" Price called into his comm.

"Just leave me here! Take the intel and get out of here!" Anna said.

"Shut up, Anna!" Soap snapped at her. "Ghost, take her and get to the LZ!"

Ghost nodded, holding her arm securely around him, "Come on, let's go!" He told her.

Anna could hear ringing in her ears, and her vision began to blur. Ghost could feel her body slowly relaxing, "Don't pass out on me!" Ghost told her, shaking her slightly.

The shaking woke her up slightly. She could hear gunshots, and hear the voices of the other task force members. She soon saw the plane. "We're almost there!" Ghost told her.

She heard explosions, and heard the gunfire begin to slowly cease. She knew it was the _Plan B_ that Price had ordered. But it was too much for her, as the darkness began to take over, and she finally passed out. "Anna!" She could hear the muffled cry from Ghost as she fell into sleep.

Ghost stopped for a moment, and lifted her up, and ran towards the plane. Soon, the other task force members followed onto the plane. "Dunn, check for vitals!" Foley told him.

Ghost placed her onto a bed in one of the sleeping areas. "Get me the first aid kit; I can hold her up until we get to a hospital." Dunn told him.

"They'll all be looking for us, you know," Nikolai told them, as he walked towards the cockpit to tell his co-pilot to prep the plane for takeoff.

"We know, Nikolai. Get us to a place where we can get her fixed up," Price told him.

"Da, I know a place." Nikolai said, as he rushed to the cockpit.

"She's got the intel pointing to Shepherd _and_ Makarov. Next, we turn it over to the right people that won't cut our heads off and place it on a silver platter," Price said.

* * *

Anna took in a deep breath, and opened her eyes. She squinted at the sunlight, as she opened her eyes to focus on her surroundings. She looked to her side, seeing Riley staring at her, smiling. "Welcome back," He grinned.

He sat in the chair next to her bedside. She swallowed harshly, and lifted her hand to the left side of her face, "Ouch," She muttered, feeling the swollen cheek. Her eyes moved around, "Where the hell am I?"

"Hospital in a loyalist safe camp. We had to switch planes, but Nikolai got us through." Riley told her.

Anna tried to sit up, and Riley immediately sat up more, attempting to help her. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered what had happened, "Roach," She slightly cried out.

Riley gulped at her mention of their friend that was lost. "I know," He gently said, "We took care of his killer, Anna." He said. They both sat in silence at the memory of his loss.

Anna cried out as she shut her eyes. "He killed him," She gulped, "Roach, I'm sorry," She said.

Riley cleared his throat, "We were able to get him back to his family," He said. "He was honored in the way he should have been."

Anna winced at a spasm that shot through her midsection. "Looks like Shepherd beat you up pretty bad," Riley winced.

Anna turned her head to look at him. He looked her over with concern. Riley had saved her life. He _came_ for her. She had never had anyone literally _rescue her_ before. Price had rescued her once, but it was just out of chance; Riley had set out to _rescue_ her. She owed him more than just a thank you. She owed him the truth. She cleared her throat, "Riley, there's something I have to tell you," He looked up at her, and she continued, "Keep this in mind," She told him, "That I had not spoken to my father in years. I changed my last name, and grew up hating him," She scoffed, "I still do."

Riley raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Okay,"

Anna glared at him, "Riley, Shepherd was my father."

He let what she had just said, sink in. He honestly didn't see _that_ one coming. Riley understood now why she had so much hatred towards him; she had figured him out to be a traitor to his country, and she put herself in danger to try and stop him. He had a bad family life and really felt a connection after realizing just how bad Anna's life had been and turned out to be when it came to family. He shook off her confession, and touched her hand. "Does it matter?" He asked her.

Her face softened and she slightly smiled, "You _came_ back for me, Riley."

She felt his thumb begin to rub the back of her hand, "Well, yeah, you owe me some drinks." He shrugged.

Anna placed her other hand over his hand that held onto her's. He looked up at her, and smiled at her. "Thank you," She told him.

He lifted her hands to his mouth, and gently kissed them, "You're welcome," He told her.

"Hey, Ghost," Dunn stopped as he noticed that he interrupted somewhat of a possible emotional moment.

"What, Dunn?" Riley nearly snapped at him.

"Uhm, Soap was just wondering if she was up yet or not. But, I'll let him know that she is," Dunn then quickly backed out of the room.

Riley looked back at Anna and sighed. "I'll be up and running again before we know it," She smiled.

He nodded at her. "Did you get the DSM I had?" She asked him suddenly.

"Yes, we did. We handed a copy to the Secretary of Defense, the UN, as well as the media," He grinned at the last part. "Hopefully things will calm down," He said.

Anna nodded slightly. "I think I'm getting out of the United States for a while," She sighed.

"Move to London," Riley blurted out.

Anna looked up at him curiously. He cleared his throat realizing he had nearly let his guard down. He sat up in his chair, "Listen, Anna," He began.

Before he could say anything further, he heard footsteps behind him. "Glad you're up, lass. How do you feel?" MacTavish asked.

Riley rolled his eyes in frustration, leaning back in his chair. Anna kept her eyes on Riley as she answered MacTavish, "Like shit," She told him.

"But alive, right?" MacTavish smirked slightly, "Listen, once you're feeling better, the Secretary of Defense had arranged for transportation to take us to Colorado, to meet with him and the President."

Anna took her eyes off of Riley, and looked up at MacTavish, "Really? What for?" She asked him.

"It's regarding the DSM. He wants to discuss Shepherd's involvement as well as what our position was as a Task Force in all of this." MacTavish told her.

"I know what possessed Shepherd to do all of this," Anna said. "He used Makarov as a scapegoat."

"Just get some rest," MacTavish told her. "Once you're ready, we'll move on out of here. We have names to clear for ourselves," He told her.

Anna nodded, as he turned and left after smiling at her. She looked at Riley, "What is it?" She asked him.

He held onto her hand, and squeezed it lightly. He felt he needed to tell her that he actually cared about her; the fact had slammed him on the back of the head when he thought he had lost her. He looked up at her, "I think you know."

She smiled and squeezed his hand in return. "I do know, Riley. And I know that the feeling is mutual," She told him.

They stared at each other for a moment, in understanding. They both knew that one cared for the other just as much, and would put their lives on the line for each other all over again. But, until things were calmed down, and their statuses as being linked to war crimes were cleared, now was not the time. "Looks like we have a few things to take care of first, huh?" Riley told her.

She nodded at him, "Right."

* * *

_**AN - Will continue in a sequel...please review the story, just to let me know what you think; but don't curse me out over it :) Thank you for taking the time to read this :)**_


End file.
